The Return of the Long Lost Melody
by BikoNeko
Summary: DBZ/Tenchi Muyo! crossover. The continuation to the Aeka and Vegeta fanfic. There is a new character with a big surprise. *Continuation of
1. Vegeta's Fiancee'

The Return of the Long Lost Melody  
by Pokesqrt  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 1 Vegeta's Fiancee'  
  
  
[Finally, my wedding day.] thought Bulma as she twirled around  
in her beautiful new wedding gown. Her hair was at its nicest  
and Bulma had bathed three times that morning. [I'm finally  
going to get married to the man I love.] She spun around and blew  
a kiss to the mirror. [Perfect!]  
  
Bulma walked down the isle to the arms of her future husband,  
Vegeta. He had a scowl on his face but Bulma knew that deep inside,  
he was the happiest man in the whole universe. Yeah, he wasn't  
the one to propose. It was actually Bulma who started the whole  
marriage thing but Vegeta agreed. Yeah, maybe it was just for the  
children they had but somewhere deep inside, he had feelings for  
her. On that day, they were finally husband and wife.  
  
A woman with long, violet hair is travelling in her spaceship.  
Two big logs with a blue character on one and a red character on  
the other are on each of her sides. A younger, blue haired girl is  
playing with a child about 2 years old. The blue haired girl   
looks just as old as the violet haired one but just a little younger.  
It's hard to tell because on their planet, they don't age and are  
everlasting. The violet haired girl would be long dead by now if  
she were and Earthling. She is about 28O years old. The blue haired  
one is her sister who is about 13O years old. The younger boy  
she is playing with is her sister's child. He is about 1O years old.  
Their journey is to Earth, to find the older sister's fiance' and  
her child's father.  
  
It has been just a few days since Bulma's wedding. The couple   
didn't seem that they were very close but they cared for each other.  
They still lived at Capsule Corp. It would have been really strange  
if Vegeta was like a regular family man with a warm house, a good  
wife and two kids. It wasn't Vegeta's style. But now, he DID have  
some responsibilities.  
  
Finally, the spaceship arrives on Earth. It doesn't land where  
the father is. It lands at an old friend's house. A group of  
people go out to greet the family.  
"Tenchi!" the violet haired girl cried out.  
"Aeka! Sasami!" shouted Tenchi. "It's been such a long time."  
"I know." said Aeka, the violet haired one.  
"Wow! You've grown, Sasami." said Tenchi.  
"Thank you, Tenchi!" replied Sasami, the blue haired one.  
"So, you've back, princess." said Ryoko, coming out of nowhere.  
"I see you're still here, Ryoko." said Aeka.  
"Of course. Me and Tenchi are married!"  
"What the..."  
"It's not true, Aeka!" said Tenchi. "I'm not married to anyone!"  
"Well...I'll believe you."  
"That's all you say? 'I believe you'?" asked Ryoko in surprise.  
"What else should I do? Listen to a dirty liar like you?"  
"At least I'm not as dirty as YOU!" Aeka scowled but did nothing.  
"And when it almost felt like the good old days..." Tenchi sighed.  
"So why are you here?" asked Kiyone.  
"Well, I wanted to see you all again...except you, Ryoko."  
"I'm so really glad to see you, Aeka!" Mihoshi said, hugging Aeka.  
"Will you please let go of me?" Aeka said. Tenchi and Kiyone   
pulled Mihoshi off Aeka. Then Tenchi noticed the little boy.  
"Hey, Aeka, who's that?" Tenchi asked. Aeka pulled the little boy  
into view. He had black hair and red-violet eyes.  
"This is Asahi." Aeka said.  
"Who is he?" asked Washu.  
"Well...everybody, meet my son."  
  
"I can't believe you have a child, Aeka." said Nobuyuki.  
"Well, I do. I didn't even think I would ever have one...not   
unless, of course, I was married."  
"YOU'RE MARRIED TOO?!" everyone asked.  
"No, no! I was just saying!"  
"So who's the father, Aeka?" asked Mihoshi.  
"Well...I really would be more comfortable keeping it as a secret."  
"It better not be my Tenchi." said Ryoko. Aeka growled at her.  
"Might it be Prince Vegeta?" Washu suggested. Aeka blushed.  
"Well...n-no..."  
"Ha! It IS Vegeta!" accused Ryoko.  
"Eh...alright. It IS him."  
"YOU AND VEGETA HAVE A SON?!" everyone asked.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Guys, I think we should give Aeka a break." said Tenchi.  
"Well, Aeka, now that you've gotten someone else, I can have   
Tenchi all to myself." said Ryoko.  
"Grrr..."  
"Mommy, when are we going to see daddy?" Asahi asked in his tiny  
voice. Aeka looked at her son in a strange look.  
"Well..."  
"Asahi, why don't you play with Ryo-Ohki with me?" asked Sasami.  
"Ok-ee, Auntie Sasami!" Asahi said, going outside to play. Aeka  
sighed.  
"So, you went here to tell Vegeta that he had a son." Tenchi said.  
"Yes." Aeka said softly. "I simply won't let my child be  
fatherless. I just can't."  
"Why don't we all visit them!" said Washu. "Like a reunion...if  
it's OK with you, Aeka."  
"Well...why not?"  
  
The gang arrived at Capsule Corp. using the dimensional doorway.  
"It looks the same as it was ten years ago..." said Washu.  
They went to the door and knocked. Mrs. Briefs opened it.  
"Is that really you?" she asked, in awe.  
"Little Washu with her little friends!" said Washu. Mrs. Briefs  
invited them inside and Dr. Briefs came in.  
"Little Washu!" he said.  
"Dr. Briefs! It's nice to see you again!" Washu said.  
"You're all here, I see."  
The two scientists disappeared, as usual, talking about science.  
The rest pursuaded Aeka to talk to Vegeta. They searched everywhere  
until...  
"Hey! He must be here!" called out Mihoshi. They dragged Aeka and  
knocked on the door and hid. Bulma answered the door.  
"Oh, Aeka!" she said. "What brings you here?"  
"I...um...must have knocked on...um...the wrong door."  
"If you're looking for Vegeta, he's in here." Aeka followed Bulma  
inside to Vegeta. Vegeta was working out in a gym.   
"Vegeta, you have a visitor." Bulma said and she went out. Vegeta  
looked up and immediately stopped what he was doing and stood up.  
"Lord Vegeta...do you still remember me?"  
"The...the princess of Jurai?" Aeka nodded.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"I cannot believe you! I come here and all you say is 'what do you  
want'?"  
"What's the big deal?" Aeka lifted her cape to reveal a little boy.  
"Who is he?"  
"My son."  
"Why should I care?" Aeka looked sad. Tears were coming to her eyes.  
"Because he's your son, too..." she said.  
"Are you crazy, woman?!"  
"He IS your son and you know it!"  
"Why would I have a child with YOU?"  
"Because you loved me!"  
"I never did and never will!"  
"What's wrong, Vegeta? Don't you remember at all that night when  
you told me you loved me? And the day you said my name..."  
"I don't remember anything as proposterous as THAT!"  
Aeka stood silent. How could he say that the best time of her   
whole entire life was proposterous? How could he say that he couldn't  
have a child with her if he said he loved her.  
"Don't you even remember that I'm your fiancee'?" she asked.  
"I used to have one." Vegeta said. Aeka thought that he DID   
remember.  
"Now, we're married."  
"When did that happen?"  
"Three days ago."  
"I never remember getting married to you yet."  
"What's wrong with you, woman? Bulma is my wife!"   
Aeka stepped back. She was in so much disbelief. She gave this  
man a chance to find out if he truly loved her and now, he's married  
to someone else? She grabbed her son's hand. Before she turned away,  
Asahi piped up.  
"Mommy, is that daddy?" he asked. Vegeta stared at the little boy.  
"I don't know anymore, Asahi. Ask him." Aeka said. Asahi jerked  
his hand away from his mother's hand and ran to Vegeta.  
"Are you my daddy?" he asked with lots of hope in his eyes.  
Vegeta didn't know what to do. He just crossed his arms and turned  
his head away. Aeka went towards Asahi and took his hand.  
"Let's go, Asahi." she said. "I don't think he wants to be your  
father."  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Asahi said as they were leaving. Vegeta looked  
at the direction they left.  
[My son.]   
  
Sasami used the dimensional doorway to go to Gohan's house. She  
knocked on the door of a small, round house. Chichi, Gohan's mother  
opened the door.   
"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked. Sasami bowed.  
"I'm Sasami!" Sasami said.  
"Sasami? It's so good to see you again!" said Chichi.  
"Same here! Is Gohan still here?"  
"Yes. I'm sure he'll be so glad to see you. Gohan!"  
"Coming, mom!" said Gohan from his room. Then he came out and  
immediately recognized Sasami.  
"Sasami!"  
"Gohan!"  
  
Sasami and Gohan were by a river, fishing.  
"This is the first time I've ever been fishing." Sasami said.  
"You'll have lots of fun!" said Gohan.  
  
"AH!" Sasami said. "I got one!" The fishing pole looked like it  
was going to break so Gohan helped her. But still, they couldn't  
get it. Then Gohan dove in the water and came out with a big  
giant fish at the end of Sasami's pole. He brought it in.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to let the others go now." said Sasami.  
They threw the other smaller fishes back into the river.  
"You're really good at this." said Gohan.  
"Really?" asked Sasami. Gohan nodded.  
"Gohan?" Sasami asked.  
"What is it, Sasami?"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you...um...have a girlfriend?"  
"Well...kinda."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. I guess you could put it that way."  
"Um...who is it?"  
"Her name's Videl."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"N-No! Nothing at all!" Sasami clutched her pocket.  
[How could you forget?] she thought.  
  
Tenchi and the gang stayed in the shed. It was still the same.  
It had the garden and the house. Nothing changed. The only thing  
that changed was the tree that had died years ago. A new tree grew.  
The Jurai Royal Teardrop flowers were still there.   
"Look at these, Asahi." said Aeka. "They are the Jurai Royal  
Teardrops."  
"They don't look like water." said Asahi.  
"They aren't really teardrops. That's what they named these   
flowers."  
"They're really pretty, mommy."  
"Whenever someone from the royal family or an important tree dies,  
these flowers are put around them."  
"Why don't I see them?"  
"Because the Jurain Royal family has everlasting life. They   
neither die or grow to their old age."  
"Why are they here?"  
"Well, it was because an old tree that used to be here died."  
"Ohhhhhhh!"  
"Do you like them?"  
"Yes!"  
"I thought so."  
"Mommy, why were you fighting with daddy?"  
"Oh Asahi. Well, it was because he doesn't want to be your daddy."  
"Why? I won't be bad."  
"It's not you, Asahi. It's because he's very stubborn."  
"What's that?"  
"Stubborn? It means that they don't listen to other people very  
easily."  
"Where's Auntie Sasami?"  
"You ask too many questions, Asahi!"  
  
  



	2. Gohan's Girlfriend

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 2 Gohan's Girlfriend  
  
  
Sasami was in her room, looking at the letter Gohan had given  
her years ago.  
"How come you don't remember, Gohan?" she asked.  
  
Life in the Masaki home was almost like it was years ago. Aeka  
and Ryoko didn't fight about Tenchi anymore but they still fought.  
And Asahi was a new addition. Everybody didn't look any older  
because of Washu's new youth pills. Of course, she got permission  
from Jurai to make it and to use it. Tenchi and Hatsuhito didn't  
use it though because they were from the Jurai royal family by  
blood and never aged or died.   
  
"Sasami, is there something wrong with you?" asked Aeka.  
"Nothing at all." replied Sasami.  
"You seem so upset most of the time."  
"I'm fine, really."  
"Well...Are you going to see Gohan again?"  
"Probably."  
"You used to like him so much."  
"I 'used' to."  
"Sasami, I know there's something wrong with you. Tell me."  
"Well..." Sasami took out a letter and gave it to Aeka.  
"This is wonderful!" said Aeka after reading it.  
"He forgot all about it..." said Sasami. "He told me he had a  
girlfriend already."  
"He did?" asked Aeka. Sasami nodded.  
"I'm sorry." said Aeka.  
"That's alright." said Sasami with tears filling her eyes. Aeka  
quietly left, knowing that her sister wanted some time alone.  
"Why did you forget?" Sasami whispered while a tear streamed down  
her cheek.  
  
"You'll really like her, trust me." said Gohan. Sasami came to  
Gohan's house and Videl was too.  
"Really?" Sasami asked.  
"Yeah. She's the greatest."  
"You really like her, huh?"  
"Yeah! A lot. To tell the truth, I think I'm starting to fall in  
love." Gohan admitted. Sasami's eyes filled with tears as she  
heard what he said and started crying.  
"What's wrong, Sasami?" Gohan asked.  
"Why did you forget?" Sasami said through the tears.  
"Forget what?"  
"About the letter!"  
"What letter?" Sasami looked up. He didn't even remember the  
letter. She stood up and ran away but then Gohan's hand grabbed hers.  
"I-I'm sorry." he said.  
"That's not enough, Gohan. Can't you remember the letter. I  
asked you not to fall in love yet. I told you I'd come back no  
matter what it takes. You told me that you would wait. You even  
said that you'd come to Jurai. And you told me...you told me you  
loved me..." said Sasami.  
"I-I can't remember..." Gohan replied. He let go but Sasami stayed.  
She took out something from her pocket.  
"Here." she said. Gohan opened it and saw the letter he wrote  
years ago.  
"I remember now." he said. He gave her a signal to wait and went   
inside his room. He had an envelope with him.   
"This is the letter you wrote me." he said, giving it to Sasami.  
"I can't believe I forgot all about it. But I didn't open it  
until you left."  
"I don't know what to do anymore." said Sasami. "You didn't  
wait for me. And I don't think you mean what you said when you  
wrote that you thought you were in love."  
"I meant it so much! But we were kids back then."  
"So it doesn't mean anything now?"  
"It means does mean something! I care about you."  
"Then why did you fall in love with Videl?"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Because I love you! Even now."  
"I didn't know."  
"Because you just don't understand." Then there was a knock on  
the door. It opened and a girl came in.  
"Gohan?" she called. Sasami slapped Gohan and ran away.  
"Gohan! Who was that?" she asked.  
"Hi, Videl. That was Sasami."  
  
"Meow?" said Ryo-Ohki in a worried tone. Sasami was in her room,  
crying. Gohan didn't love her anymore. He probably didn't even  
love her at all.   
"Auntie Sasami?" asked Asahi, coming through the door.  
"Oh, Asahi. What is it?" Sasami asked.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
"It's nothing, Asahi."  
"There's something wrong with you, Auntie Sasami." Asahi climbed  
onto Sasami's lap and wiped her tears.  
"Aeka taught you a lot, huh Asahi?"  
"Yes! She said I have to be good to become a good emperor like  
grandfather! I want to be good because I want daddy to not be  
stubborn anymore like what mommy says."  
"You'll be a great emperor, Asahi!" Sasami said with a giggle.  
"You'll be just as good as grandfather." she said.  
"I want my daddy to stop being so stubborn." Asahi said.  
"I don't know much about that."   
"I know daddy won't be stubborn if mommy talks to him."  
"I know you'll get your daddy again. I know."  
"Me too!"  
  



	3. Through the Stubborn Prince

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 3 Through the Stubborn Prince  
  
  
"Asahi, it's time to go to sleep now." said Aeka.  
"I'm not tired, mommy." said Asahi.  
"Haven't I taught you better?"  
"Yes, mommy. Can you tell me a story?"  
"Alright."  
"Can I pick?"  
"Let's just change you into your clothes first."  
Asahi got dressed up for bed and jumped into his bed.  
"Asahi!" Aeka scolded.  
"Sorry, mother." apologized Asahi.  
"Would you like to hear about the legendary knights, Azaka and  
Kamidake of Jurai?"  
"That is a good choice, princess." said Azaka.  
"I agree." said Kamidake.  
"No. I want to hear about daddy all night long!"  
"A-are you sure?"  
"Yes, prince Asahi. Wouldn't you rather hear about the great Yosho  
of the planet Jurai?" suggested Kamidake.  
"Or how your father came to become emperor of Jurai?" said Azaka.  
"No! No! No! I want to hear about my father. My mommy can tell me  
about Jurai later."  
"Alright, Asahi. Azaka, Kamidake, may I please have some time   
alone with my son?"  
"Yes, Princess Aeka." Azaka and Kamidake said, leaving the room.  
"Well, it all started when me and your father were engaged by  
your grandfather and the Jurai Royal Council."  
  
Aeka tucked Asahi in his bed tightly. She was glad he fell asleep  
by the time she was up to the part about her living in the shed  
that Washu had improved for her and Sasami and her to live in.   
She didn't want to talk about Vegeta. Her son was too young to  
know about him and the pain he caused her. But she still loved him.  
She wasn't about to give up on him. She gave him a chance and she  
didn't wait all those years just to find out that he was married  
after all the waiting she did and to some other girl. She probably  
would have let Vegeta go if he didn't cause her to have a son but  
he couldn't leave her Asahi alone. And she feared for Vegeta's   
safety because something bad might happen to him if her father found  
out that he didn't want his son, the new prince of Jurai. She went  
outside. She sat where Ryu-Oh used to grow. Now, it was good to  
use as a ship again. She looked up at the stars and saw two familiar  
figures in the stars. It was the 'Purinsesu no Senshi'! The  
constellations that Grandfather Masaki told her about a long time  
ago. They were brighter than the last time she saw it.  
[I can't let us end like them.] Aeka thought.  
  
Aeka went to the Capsule Corp. and waited by the training capsule.  
She hoped that Vegeta was going to be there. She left Asahi back  
at Okayama and took a bus. She still kept the money she had earned   
as a waitress a long time ago when she and Sasami ran away. It  
was still worth something. She had saved up to 4O,OOO yen. It was  
enough for the bus trip there and back and a lot of extra cash left  
behind.  
[Where are you, Vegeta?] she wondered. She went inside and asked  
Mrs. Briefs where Vegeta may have been.  
"He might be in his room or in the gym." said. Mrs. Briefs.  
"In case he might not be there, do you know if he goes to the  
training capsule anymore?" asked Aeka.  
"He goes there a few times."  
"Thank you very much, Mrs. Briefs." Aeka bowed and went around  
the building to look for Vegeta. She didn't want to go straightly  
to his room because she was afraid that she might run into Bulma.  
Then she had a few more doors to open. Vegeta might be in one of  
them but she still didn't want to see Bulma. She listened carefully  
to the doors so she could hear Vegeta's sounds. Then she heard a  
voice. It was the same tough guy voice that Vegeta had. She silently  
turned the handle of the door and found Vegeta lifting weights.  
This was the first time she really concentrated on him. The last  
time she talked to him, she only focused on what he said, not what  
he looked like. She was too busy arguing with him than seeing the  
changes that occured over the years. His back was turned and it   
looked like he was thinking out loud and he didn't even noticed.  
He was really muscular. Much more muscles than the last time. She  
remembered perfectly how strong Vegeta looked years ago, when he told  
her he loved her. And that night... She couldn't exactly see him  
but she remembered feeling the of his solid chest...against hers.  
She tried not to think about that. She wanted to stay there for  
a while, listening to what he was thinking until she would go and  
talk to him.  
"Why did I have to agree to that proposal?" he mumbled.  
[Proposal?] Aeka thought.  
"How could I forget about her? I can't believe how stupid I was!"  
He squeezed the metal bar he was lifting and it melted in his   
hands. Then he stopped. He just sat there. Aeka could see his   
profile. He looked like he was thinking hard. And he looked angry,   
no, furious. Aeka was quite frightened to go in but she slowly  
stepped in.  
"Excuse me?" she said softly. Vegeta quickly turned to her. Then,  
in some way, he looked content to see her. But he still had the   
same mean look on his face. There was a long pause.  
"Um...m-may I speak with you?" she whispered.  
"What do you want?!" he said fiercely.  
"I-I..." Aeka stammered. Her breathing was fast. She was scared  
to death of this man. She slowly stepped back as her breathing  
grew faster and faster. Vegeta looked terrifiying. She wanted to  
run away but she knew she was brave enough to talk to him, no  
matter how much he frightened her. Her breathing went back to its  
normal rate slowly. She looked down on the floor and she grew much  
more confident.   
"Lord Vegeta, I...want to know why you lied to me." she said.  
"What in the blasted world are you talking about?!"  
"You told me all those things. And now I see you never meant it."  
"What things?"  
"You told me you loved me. Now you're married to another. You  
swore that you would come to Jurai and marry me. You did not   
come so I came here. And you've completely forgotten about me,  
Vegeta."  
"Leave me alone, woman!"  
"Not until you apologize to me and Asahi!"  
"Do you think that I, Prince of Saiyajins will apologize to someone  
as intolerable as you and that blasted child of yours? I should  
be laughing by now!"  
"Then why would you marry an Earthling?"  
"I..."  
"You didn't mean any of that."  
"Don't you dare accuse of me of such an indisplicable crime! I'd  
rather marry her than waste such as yourself. And the same goes  
for your darned son!"   
Aeka tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. How could  
he talk that way about her and their son? She raised her hand and  
prepared to slap Vegeta with all her might. But then, Vegeta caught  
her. His grip was so tight and painful. She stared into the  
eyes of Vegeta. The man she used to love. The man she had a child  
with. The man who promised to marry her. The man who she hated.  
Vegeta raised a fist. Did she think that she could hurt HIM?   
Aeka closed her eyes, ready for anything Vegeta would do. Then,  
Vegeta had the urge to drop his fist and he did. He lowered Aeka's  
hand but still held on to it, only less tighter. He leaned forward  
and kissed Aeka's soft lips.   
Aeka felt Vegeta's lips on hers. They were still rough like the  
last time. His tongue was forcing it was through her mouth and  
she allowed entrance. She put her free hand on Vegeta's strong jaw.  
Then she put her hand on his chest. She was right. Then she knew  
that she shouldn't be there kissing him. She tried to push him   
away and this time, he stopped. He didn't run away. He just looked  
into her eyes. No words were said. Vegeta let go of Aeka's hand.  
Aeka bit her lip and turned away.  
  
Aeka stared out the window.  
"Mother! I'm ready!" said Asahi.  
"Asahi, you've turned out like your Auntie Sasami. That Ryoko   
is a really bad role model for both of you." said Aeka.  
"Sorry, mommy..." said Asahi. Aeka smiled at him and kissed him  
on his forehead. Then she tucked him in tightly.  
"So, do you want to hear about the 'Purinsesu no Senshi'?"  
"Can I hear about daddy? You did not finish."  
"The 'Purinsesu no Senshi' is a great story. It was told to me  
by the great knight Yosho. You can see it in the stars."  
"Really? The knight Yosho of Jurai? You saw him? I want to hear  
that story! Can you really see it in the stars?"  
"Yes. It's a story about a princess who fell in love with a strong  
soldier prince. But he didn't love her back so the princess died  
because of a heartbreak. Then the prince realized that he loved her  
too and died because she was dead. And then the goddess of the  
stars let them stay in the sky and live their love."  
"That was short."  
"Well, I have lots and lots of other stories."  
"Can I hear about...*yawn*...dad...dy?"  
"Some other time..."  
"You're like the princess mommy..." said Asahi as he went to sleep.  
[Like the princess. Hopeless.]  
  
Vegeta had journeyed to outer space. He went to small planet to  
train. He let out powerful blasts. But he wasn't training. It was  
because such anger filled inside him. He regretted forgetting and  
being so stupid like those petty humans. Everything Aeka said  
was true. Except for the part where she said that he told her he  
had loved her. He let out a blast so awesome that it was beyond  
imagination. He let out a blast everytime he thought of how stupid  
he had been. He didn't think that he should go back to Earth. His  
actions reflected very good reasons for im not to live and only  
one true reason to stay alive...Aeka.  
  
  



	4. Children of the Past

---------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 4 Children of the Past  
  
  
"Do you know where she is?" asked Gohan.  
"I'm sorry. She's been out for a while and I don't know where."  
replied Aeka. Gohan traveled all the way to Okayama to see Sasami.  
Aeka said she wasn't home.  
"But if you'd like, you may stay here." said Aeka.  
"Really? I can?"  
"I'll have to ask Lord Tenchi but I'm sure he would agree."  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
Everyone was waiting at the table for Sasami to come home. It was  
already past dinnertime so they had to cook. Then that night, they  
all were eating good curry...from a package.   
"It's been so long since Sasami left." said Aeka worriedly.  
"She's a big girl, she can handle herself." said Ryoko.  
"If we can make a good curry rice, Sasami can take care of herself."  
said Washu. Now everyone looked worried.  
"I'll go look for her." said Gohan, standing up and heading  
outside.  
"Be careful!" said Aeka.  
"I will!" replied Gohan. He started looking. It was quite dark in  
the rural areas but the stars provided a good deal of light.   
"Sasami! Where are you?!" Gohan called out. Then as he went  
furthur, he heard a sobbing sound. He followed it and saw Sasami.  
Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she was crying. He  
slowly went towards her but then, he accidentallly stepped on a  
twig. {snap!} Sasami looked up and saw Gohan behind her.   
"H-Hello, Sasami." he stammered. Sasami quickly got up and  
stepped back, as if she were rabbit chased by a hunter and with no  
where to go. She kept on stepping back and back and then...  
"Stop, Sasami!" he warned. Then Sasami felt herself losing her   
balance and falling into the water. Gohan jumped in after her.  
Sasami was already at the bank when he dove in. She got out of  
the water and Gohan followed. Sasami squeezed her clothes gently.  
When Gohan sat next to her, she jerked away.  
"Can I please just talk to you?" he asked.  
"Why would you talk to me when you could talk to Videl?" said Sasami.  
"Why are you so mad?"  
"That letter was the best thing that anyone ever gave me. And  
you say that you forgot about it!"  
"It's been so long!"  
"Why didn't you even try to see me?!"  
"I...I did, once, but...I was too young to go by myself...and I  
forgot about trying again..."  
"Am I worth the effort to you, Gohan?"  
"You are!"  
"Then why didn't you try again? I'm just worth one try."  
"No you're not! Why would you want me anyway? I'm just a low  
class fool. You're the princess of Jurai! The most powerful empire  
in the universe!"  
"I wouldn't really care about anyone if I judged them by their  
class, wouldn't I?"  
"Well..."  
"Just forget about me, Gohan and go to Videl. I don't care anymore."  
"Now you're saying that I'm the one that should be forgotten?"  
"You love Videl. I'm sure you'll get married and have beautiful  
children."  
"And what about you?"  
"I'll just marry whoever father picks for me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know the one I really want to marry won't marry me."  
"Who is it?"  
"Tenchi."  
"Then why are you so mad at ME?"  
"Because I love you."  
"I thought it was Tenchi."  
"I would like to MARRY him...instead of a whoever father will pick.  
But I love you. And you'll already be married anyways."  
"Gosh, Sasami, you're really confusing me. First, you're mad at  
me and now you're kidding around with me."  
"I just want to be like we were when we were still children."  
"Me too."  
"Let's just forget about love, Gohan."  
"For now."  
  
"You promise to take care of yourself, Sasami." said Aeka.  
"I will, Aeka. Besides, it's only one night." replied Sasami.  
"I'll miss you, Auntie Sasami!" said Asahi. Sasami hugged her  
nephew and waved goodbye to everyone. She and Gohan planned a trip  
to Tokyo for one night. She took the bus to Tokyo and went to the  
Tokyo Bridge. It was a popular meeting place and she waited there  
with a bag in one hand. Then Gohan came. She ran to him and hugged  
him.  
"I'm so glad you came!" she said.  
"I promised I would." he said. The checked into a hotel and went  
to see the sites. Then they went to a bath house and relaxed.  
"Where do you want to go now, Sasami?" Gohan asked.  
"I don't know. I feel like I've been everywhere today."  
Then they decided to go to a karaoke place. After that, they  
went back to their hotel. Gohan flopped onto his bed.  
"Boy, that was fun!" he said. "I think that I'm pretty happy to  
be a little older and have fun like that."  
"Thank you, Gohan." Sasami said.  
"For what?"  
"For giving me such a good time."  
"Well, I'm pretty much feeling guilty because...um...well, I  
forgot."  
"I told you to forget it."  
"I can't forget something as horrible as that."  
"Then I forgive you."  
"Well..."  
"That's still not enough?!"  
"No."  
"I'm going to sleep and you'd better feel innocent when I wake up  
or else!" Sasami said, jumping into bed and then going to sleep.  
When Gohan was certain that she was well asleep, he got up and took  
out a piece of paper and a pen. He sat down and started writing.  
  
When Sasami got up, Gohan was still asleep and it looked like  
he really needed it. There were bags under his eyes and he really  
looked as if he hadn't slept that night.  
[That's strange.] she thought. [I had a good sleep last night.]  
She waited for Gohan to get up. By the time he got up, it was  
almost time to go.  
"You'd better get ready because it's almost ten o'clock." Sasami  
told Gohan.  
"*Yawn*! It's ten already? How long have I been asleep?"  
"I don't know. Were you up all night?"  
"I DID stay up pretty late, if I could remember."  
"What were you doing?"  
"Well, I was just...um...making a small present."  
"For Videl, am I right?"  
"Well..."  
"Just dress up."   
  
Sasami and Gohan were on a bus back home. They went to a restaurant  
before they would separate. Then they waited by the bus stop.  
"Well, I had a really good time, Gohan." said Sasami.  
"Me too." Gohan replied.  
"Well, thank you again."  
"Don't mention it." Then he heard the bus come nearer. He quickly  
took out an envelope.   
"Here, Sasami." he said, giving the envelope to Sasami.  
"For me? I wonder what it is?" she said. As she was about to  
open it, the bus came.  
"Well, this is my bus. I've got to go. I had a really nice  
time!"  
[Me too, Sasami. Thank YOU.] Gohan thought.  



	5. Vegeta's True Feelings

------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 5 Vegeta's True Feelings  
  
  
Sasami opened the envelope quickly. There was a wad of papers  
stuffed inside. She straightened it out and read it. It was so  
long that she didn't even finish it by the time she got to  
Okayama.   
[So this was what Gohan was working on last night.] she thought.  
  
"Mother, may we PLEASE see father the next morrow?" Asahi asked.  
"Asahi, why would you want to see him?" Aeka asked.  
"It would be a pleasure to see father because he is cool!" Asahi  
replied. Aeka giggled and patted her son on his head.  
"When you're older, you'll understand why I can't let you see  
him." Aeka explained. "This is a matter between you and your father."  
"B-But..."  
"No excuses Asahi! Now get to bed." Asahi diligently went into  
bed and tucked himself in.  
"May I PLEASE hear father's story, mother?"  
"Asahi, why do you admire him so much?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, I don't know much about your father."  
"Then how'd you meet?"  
"I told you, we were engaged by grandfather and the Jurai Royal  
Council. Not much of a story."  
"Then how'd you gt married? If you are my mom and dad then you  
probably got married!"  
"Well...I can't keep it from you forever. Me and your father   
never did get married."  
"What? But grandfather and the council..."  
"He never married me."  
"Why?"  
"Because...I don't know."  
"You didn't know what, mommy?"  
"I don't know why he forgot to marry me..." Tears were filling  
Aeka's eyes and Asahi noticed. He got up and wiped them away.  
"I'm sorry, mommy. I won't ask you to talk about daddy."  
Aeka smiled and hugged her son. She tucked him into bed.  
"Good night, mommy." Asahi said.  
"Good night, Asahi." Aeka said. Then she turned around. "Asahi, I  
don't know if your father really loved me but I know that he'll  
learn to love you."  
  
Aeka was at Capsule Corp. the next day. She had to talk to him.  
She used a bus again this time and she didn't want her money to  
just be wasted. She looked in the room where she last saw Vegeta.  
She heard him in there again. The door was ajar and she slowly   
pushed it open. Vegeta was carrying weights three times as the last  
one with no difficulties at all. If she tried to carry something  
like that, she would hurt every muscle in her body. She stepped in  
lightly and went toward Vegeta.   
"Good morning, Vegeta." she said. Vegeta turned to her with his  
ferocious look.  
"Get out, woman!" he said.  
"I didn't finish what I wanted to do the last time." Aeka said.  
Vegeta dropped the weights slowly and stood up. He walked past   
Aeka to the door. Aeka didn't want to let him go so easily. She  
grabbed his wrist.  
"This is not about me, it's about Asahi." Aeka said.  
"I don't care about him!" Vegeta said, trying to pull away his  
hand. But he didn't put any effort into it and Aeka still had him.  
"I know you're his father, Vegeta. You're the only one I've...  
I've...ever...I've ever... I know you're his father!"  
"Listen, I already have a son that I'm having trouble with and  
I don't need any more!"  
"Then why did you come into my life?"  
"I never wanted to marry you!"  
"Me neither but now I do. And I know that once, you did too!"  
"Stop bothering me, woman!"  
"You started it and I want you to admit you're Asahi's father!  
Every night, he asks me about you and I can't because you don't  
want to admit you are his father and that you ever cared for him!  
He admires you so much..."  
"Then lie to him! Tell him he's some other bloody man's son!"  
"I don't want to."  
"I don't either but I'm married, can't you see?! I never thought  
this would happen!" He grabbed his hand away from Aeka's grasp and  
left her. Aeka squeezed her hand into a fist. Then a drop of  
water stained her sleeve.  
  
"Do you have to go so early, dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked Aeka.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs but I must go to Okayama now."  
"Why don't you stay here? The shed will always be yours to stay  
in. And you can take one of the rooms here if you'd like."  
"Are you certain it won't be a bother to you?"  
"Of course not! You're always welcome here!"  
"Well, I really didn't see you for such a long time. I guess I  
would love to accept!"  
"Wonderful!"  
  
Aeka dialed the Masaki phone number. The phone rang.  
#"Hello?" asked a familiar voice. #"This is the Masaki residence."#  
"Hello? Sasami?" Aeka asked.  
#"Hi, Aeka!"# said Sasami.  
"Sasami, it seems that I'll be staying here with the Briefs for  
the night. Please tell Asahi."  
#"Don't worry, Aeka."#  
"And if he asks you a story, never tell him about...about Vegeta."  
#"Why not?"#  
"He's too young to know."  
#"I'll try."#  
"Well, I have nothing else to say. Make sure he gets to bed on  
time, alright?"  
#"Of course."#  
"Well, goodbye, Sasami."  
#"Bye! And don't worry."#   
Aeka put the phone down. Then she went to the shed garden. In the  
shadows, a figure has listened to her conversation on the phone.  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
That night, Aeka decided to stay at the Capsule Corp. building  
instead of the shed. She didn't want to sleep all by herself in  
such a big place. She was given a guest room on the second floor.  
That evening, she didn't have any dinner because she was afraid to  
see the married Vegeta and his family. She couldn't after the last  
couple of meetings. The one with Asahi and the kiss... Aeka was  
tossing and turning in her bed. The sheets were all array.  
"Please don't leave!" she said in her sleep. "Vegeta..."  
Then Aeka was awoken by shaking. Th night wasn't as dark as it  
was in Okayama but she still couldn't make out who had awoken her.  
Before she could speak, a rough finger was placed onto her lips to  
silence her. She reached up to the hand that the finger belonged to.  
It was a strong, well-defined hand. She went furthur and felt its  
wrist. The pulse was fast and strong. Then she felt the bulging  
muscles of the arm. A warrior. But who? She placed her hand back to  
the other person's hand and she lifted it off her.  
"Who are you?" she whispered. He didn't answer. She could tell it  
was a man. Then he gently caressed her cheek with his hand and lifted  
her chin. Aeka felt his lips press against hers. Then she knew  
immediately who it was. She could tell from how he kissed her.  
She pushed him away.  
"Why do you do this?" she whispered.   
"I can't help it." he said. "Let's just pretend that this is a   
dream, Aeka."  
Aeka knew that she certainly was correct. It was Vegeta. She  
could never forget the rough kiss of his. Then he kissed her again.  
This time, it was only her dream.  
  
The next morning, Aeka was sitting on her bed, thinking about last  
night. When Vegeta came. When he kissed her and she kissed him  
back...and it was wrong. But it was just a dream. It didn't really  
happen. But she was only pretending it was a dream and she and  
Vegeta both knew that it was real. They both wanted an excuse to  
say that it never happened because they knew it was wrong and they  
both were desperate for it. That night was also when Vegeta told her  
his true feelings and the truth. He knew that Asahi was his son  
and that he was very proud to have such a good son but he he couldn't  
admit this because it would disgrace him if he gave a son to someone  
other than his wife.   
(flashback)  
"But if you love me, why didn't you marry me?" Aeka asked.  
"I forgot you." Vegeta said. "It was years ago."  
"Then why didn't you come when you DID remember me?"  
"I didn't remember you. But why didn't YOU come?"  
"Am I not here right now?"  
"Why didn't you come earlier?"  
"I didn't know if you had enough time to think. You train so much  
and...and Bulma..."  
"I don't care about her."  
"Then why did you marry her?"  
"I...she proposed to me and I had to do it as a favor to my  
children. But I still care about you! And I'm...I care about Asahi."  
"You do?"  
"I said those things because it is dishonorable to give a child  
to a woman who is not your wife."  
"Then you didn't mean all that?"  
"No."  
(end flashback)  
He said he cared about Asahi but it was only a dream. What if none  
of that were true?  
  
"Good night, Asahi." Aeka whispered. Asahi was already asleep.  
Aeka went downstairs and sat on the couch. She was really tired  
and she fell asleep on the couch. When she woke up, it was dark.  
Then she heard footsteps coming down.  
"Oh, Aeka, you're awake." she heard a voice say. She looked behind  
her and saw Tenchi.  
"Hello, Tenchi. What are you doing up so late?" she asked.  
"I just wanted to get a glass of water." replied Tenchi. "Would  
you like one?"  
"No, thank you." Aeka said. Then Tenchi went into the kitchen and  
came out with his glass of water. When he came back into the living  
room, Aeka looked worried about something.  
"Hey Aeka, are you upset about something?" he asked.  
"Tenchi, I-I am." Aeka replied.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Probably..."   
Tenchi sat down next to Aeka. He looked at her. She was really  
disappointed about something.  
"So?"  
"I'm worried about Asahi."  
"What about him?"  
"I'm worried that his father might not want him."  
"Who IS his father?"  
"I...it's..."  
"No, never mind. You don't want to talk about him, I can see that."  
"I have to tell somebody. I didn't even tell Sasami about it.   
Only my father knows."  
"You don't have to tell me, Aeka. I completely understand."  
"But I..."  
"I know you don't want to tell anybody."  
"I should..."  
"You don't have to tell me. I can see that you want to keep it  
a secret and I'm perfectly fine with it. It's really OK, you see..."  
"It's Vegeta!"  
Tenchi stopped and stared at Aeka. Vegeta? Her and Vegeta? He  
couldn't understand. It was completely out of his state of mind.  
"So Vegeta's the father..."  
"I know it's pretty unbelievable. I don't believe it myself."  
"You mean that you and Vegeta..."  
"Yes. And that's why I can't tell Asahi."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know if Vegeta wants him. He already has two children."  
"He does?"  
"Yes. And a...a wife..."   
"I'm sorry, Aeka."  
"Don't be, Tenchi. It's all really my fault."  
"You don't have to tell me about it."  
Then Aeka stopped talking. She sounded choked.   
"Are you alright, Aeka?" he asked worriedly.  
"I-I'm fine." she stammered. Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Oh Tenchi! I'm so confused." she said. "And I don't know what to  
do anymore. I don't."  
Tenchi held her close.   
"It's going to be OK, Aeka. Trust me."  
  
  
  
  



	6. Aeka's Point of View

------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 6 Aeka's Point of View  
  
  
Those two nights were...undescribable. I could not imagine what  
was happening. Last night and my dream night. I have so many   
emotions inside of me. It is all so hard to decide.  
Last night, Tenchi and I talked. I told him about Asahi and...  
Vegeta. I have never told anyone about him except my father. I  
would like to keep Vegeta and me a secret because I really don't  
think it's right. No matter how much I love him, I must hide it.  
No one will understand me. But I believe that Tenchi does. I  
feel like I can tell him anything without any worries. And that  
night, I felt like I was falling in love with him again. I cannot  
help it. I just feel that way. Although I am not certain, I really  
feel that we belong together. I am so comfortable with him. I  
don't know why.  
That night with Vegeta was so wonderful but yet, there is guilt  
inside me for letting that night happen. It is just wrong. But  
I couldn't stop it and neither could he. If only we hadn't listened  
to temtation... But we did. And I feel so low, although I am the   
princess of the most powerful empire in the universe, I felt like  
nothing. I cannot believe myself. We are two royals and yet we let  
ourselves stoop so low. I should be killed for doing something so  
intolerable as that but it was only a dream...wasn't it? He said  
that it was only a dream when we both knew that it wasn't. It  
wasn't a dream, it was real. It happened before our eyes and none  
of us even tried to stop it. I knew he wanted me and I felt the same  
so I let it unwravel. I let it happen and I hadn't cared how   
disgraceful it was. I wanted to stop but there were so many   
confessions. I knew that they were all true. That he loved me and   
Asahi. I just couldn't stop because I cared about my Asahi and I  
would go through this whole thing a million times just to hear from  
Vegeta that he cared about Asahi, his son.  
I hate this! Why does my mind have to mess so much with me. If I  
had stayed in Jurai, if I never wanted to search for Yosho, if I  
never met Tenchi, if I had never let myself fall in love with that  
Saiyajin prince, then I would be content. I would be happy. Father  
would probably choose a fiance' for me and I would be Queen of  
Jurai. I would have had a life with no worries. But those all  
happened. I DID leave Jurai to seek out my half brother and fiance',  
Yosho. I DID meet Tenchi. And I DID fall in love with that stubborn  
Saiyajin prince. But yet...I am still content. If I had never done  
all those things, I would never know what would make me happy. I  
would have never felt real love. And I would have never had my  
Asahi.   
I named my dear child Asahi, meaning 'morning sun'. And he is.  
He is my morning sun. Vanquishing the envious moon and breaking  
the chains of deep, dark sleep. I did feel that. When I had a son,  
I was freed from my troubles. He is my most special treasure. I  
would give up everything, the throne, my jewels, my royalty, just  
for him. I love him so much. I now know why my mother, Lady Misaki  
cares about me and Sasami so much. I love Asahi so much because he  
is mine and Vegeta. I love Vegeta with all my heart and Asahi is  
the one that truly belongs to both of us. I care about Asahi so  
much but I cannot tell him about his father. I can't. I don't  
know if Vegeta's words of confession are true or...just a dream.  
I don't know what to do anymore. I have no idea. None at all.  
I don't know if I should go back to Jurai and fulfill my royal  
duties. I don't want to go there, though. I know father wouldn't  
dare give me a fiance' while Vegeta is still alive. It is just  
wrong. But I would feel as if I were leaving something very valuable.  
I know it's my one true joy. I just don't know what my joy is.  
I was very certain that it was Vegeta but after last night, I  
feel that Tenchi is starting to grow fonder of me. I think that  
if I go to Vegeta, I might leave Tenchi heartbroken. And I can  
still remember how much I loved him. I cared about him so much. At  
first, it probably started out as a slight liking to Tenchi but   
then, when I saw him and Sakuya...it felt as if I was stabbed on  
my back. Unexpected and painful. I even remember telling him about  
it. And I knew that he wasn't listening. But now, we know that  
Sakuya was just a mere shadow of Yugi. But I don't know if he is  
really falling in love or it is just like Sakuya? A mere shadow.  
An illusion.   
I am Aeka, First Crown Princess of the powerful empire of the  
planet Jurai...but I am so confused. I never seem to ever find true  
love. I see them so much on television. Why can't I have one?!  
I see the princesses, running away from their fancy palaces and   
finding love with lowly peasant boys. Poor yet very handsome. Why  
can't I find anyone? I can't even find a peasant boy. I can only  
find love in dreams and illusions. None of them are real. How will  
I ever find anything real? But I remember something... Now I  
wonder. Why is the person who loves someone so much be forgotten  
just like that? Now I remember Yamucha. He seemed to care for me  
so much. I accuse Vegeta about forgetting me, when I am forgetting  
about dear Yamucha. He's so caring and gentle and yet, very  
masculine. How do I know if he still cares about me? Maybe I'll  
just see and find out. At least I know something isn't confusing  
my mind and I know that there's something that cares about me  
and is not a dream or illusion. 


	7. Sasami's True Love

------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 7 Sasami's True Love  
  
  
Sasami held the letter close to her. She had finally finished.  
It was an explanantion of why he had forgotten her. It was so  
sensible but yet, it also said something...special. He hadn't  
put anything with the words "I" "love" and "you" in the same  
sentence but it was as he wanted a second chance to win her heart.  
But what if he didn't?   
A few days later, Sasami received a letter from Gohan. It wasn't  
thick and long. It was just a simple invitation to come to his house.  
Sasami was a little suspicious but she accepted.  
She went to Gohan's house. When she knocked on the door, Gohan  
answered it.  
"Hi, Sasami!" he said. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Really?" Sasami asked with hope.  
"I also invited Videl. I really want you to meet her."  
Sasami was shocked.  
"V-V-Videl?"  
"Well, yeah. I hope you two can be friends. You'll meet her, right?"  
"I-I...of course I will, Gohan."   
"Great!"  
Sasami forced a smile but inside, she was hurt.  
  
Sasami and Gohan sat at the table waiting for Videl to arrive.  
Chichi was outside hanging the laundry. Sasami was quietly sipping  
tea. Gohan seemed as if he were in a different world. He looked  
like he was daydreaming. Sasami looked at him and she knew he was  
thinking of Videl.  
"Why do you like her so much?" she asked.  
"Huh? Who?" Gohan asked, just snapping awake.  
"That girl you're thinking of." Sasami said. Gohan blushed.  
"I really can't say much. It's kinda embarrasing."  
"Oh well..."  
Then there was a knock on the door. Gohan opened it and Sasami   
heard a girl's voice. Then Gohan and a girl with short, black hair  
came in.  
"Videl, this is Sasami." Gohan said.  
"Oh...hi." Videl said.  
"So good to meet you." Sasami said.  
Sasami may have said those words but she wanted to scream at   
Gohan's face for being so stupid, slapping him and running away.  
But she stood still and did nothing.  
  
Videl had left early to do some business. The sun hadn't set yet  
so Sasami and Gohan went out to fish. But the spirit had left.  
Sasami and Gohan just sat there on the bank and all they could   
catch was a tiny, little fish. They left it on the grass. There  
was no more fun in fishing. They didn't even joke about how small  
the fish was when they had caught a gigantic fish the other time.  
"Sasami, it's so quiet." Gohan finally said.  
"I know." Sasami retorted.   
"I don't understand." said Gohan. "We've been here all day and  
all we caught was this puny fish."  
"I see."  
"You wanna go in and dive for some?"  
"I don't want my clothes wet."  
"Alright..."  
Gohan sighed. [I hate this!] Then he stood up and jumped into the  
water. When he popped his head out, he just saw Sasami staring at  
the water.   
"Hey Sasami! Jump in!" he called out. Sasami didn't respond. Then  
Gohan dove into the water and his hand pulled Sasami into the river.  
"HEY!" she said. Gohan splashed some water to Sasami. She smiled  
and pushed his head in the water. They played around in the water  
for a while. Then they lay on the bank to dry off.  
"Y'know, Sasami," Gohan said. "You're much prettier when you   
smile."  
Sasami blushed and sat up.  
"Well, you'd better enjoy it now because you won't be seeing it  
forever." she said. Gohan sat up.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
"Gohan, I'm thinking of going back to Jurai."  
"But why?"  
"I-I can't interfere with your happiness anymore!"  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm too in love with you to see you with someone else! And I...  
have to go..."  
Sasami stood up and ran away.  
  
Sasami was back in Okayama. She was chopping up bell peppers.  
Then she felt a shot of pain. She cut her finger. She wiped the  
blood away and put a bandage on her finger.   
"Sasami, I was just wondering if you needed some help." said  
Aeka, coming into the kitchen. Then she saw the blood-stained knife.  
"Sasami, what happened?" she asked.  
"I cut my finger. No need for worries." Sasami replied.  
"Oh, are you alright?"  
"Yes."  
"That's odd. You haven't had an injury in the kitchen as far as I  
know. Is there something wrong?"  
"...No..."  
"Sasami..."  
"Alright! There's something wrong! Something very wrong..."  
"Would you like to tell me about it?"  
"I...don't think I can."  
"Well, I'll make tea, alright?"   
Sasami nodded her head and Aeka prepared some tea. Sasami looked  
so worried and upset about something.  
"Why won't you tell Asahi about his father?" Sasami asked.  
"Well, I don't think it's the right time to tell him."  
"Why? Was he bad? Didn't you like him?"  
"I-I did. But now...I'm not sure..."  
"Why?"  
"I just don't know. Perhaps sometime, I'll tell him. But not now."  
"Can you tell me?"  
"Sasami, do you really need to know this?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because...I have some troubles like that too."  
  
So Sasami told her sister the whole story. How Gohan told her he  
might have been in love with her, how he forgot, his one pound   
letter, Videl. Aeka listened with carefulness.   
"I see what you're going through." Aeka said.  
"Really? I need help, Aeka." Sasami said.  
"Don't ask me, Sasami." Aeka said.  
"Why not? You said you knew."  
"All I can say is to follow your heart."  
"Follow...my heart?"  
  
Sasami was at the Masaki shrine the next morning. It was just  
dawn but she was wide awake. She prayed for the spirits to come  
and rang the bell to wake them up.  
"Please help me." she asked. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Sasami went to Gohan's school. She waited for him to come out.  
Then she saw him. The crowd was covering the person he was with  
and when they came closer, she saw he was talking with Videl.  
Sasami wanted to leave but then she remembered Aeka's advice. She  
stood there but she didn't face Gohan. Then she saw him pass by  
her. He didn't even know she was there.   
"Gohan!" she yelled. Gohan looked back.  
"Sasami?" he said, going towards her. Videl followed.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"It's such a surprise!" Videl said.  
"I-I wanted to talk with you." Sasami said.  
"OK." replied Gohan. Sasami didn't talk and Videl left when she  
realized she wasn't needed.  
"I'll see you later, Gohan." Videl said.  
"Well, what did you want to talk about, Sasami?" Gohan asked.  
"Gohan, I don't want to see you anymore." Sasami said.  
"It's about Videl, isn't it?" Gohan said. Sasami nodded.  
"Do you love me at all, Gohan?"  
"I do."  
"B-but it's not in that way..."  
"It used to be. But it was just puppy love. I'm falling for Videl.  
My heart's already taken."  
"You said you'd wait for me."  
"You...you were too late."  
"If you come with me, you can have anything you wanted. Jurai  
is so beautiful. I know you'll like it the instant you see it."  
"I already love it."  
"Then why don't you please come with me?"  
"I was born on Earth. I love it here too. And I wouldn't care  
about where I would live, I would care who I would live with."  
"You can live forever if you pick me!"  
"I just want to live with the one I love. And my mom..."  
"She can come too, of course! She'll be so happy with us!"  
"But the rest of my family and my friends and...Videl..."  
"At least say that you'll wait for me. And you won't forget me.  
And when Videl is out of your mind, you'll come to me."  
"I don't know how I could promise such big things. They're too  
much for me to handle."  
"But I really think that we're destined for each other. I know  
I'm being selfish but...I'm following my heart. I believe it's   
leading me to you, Gohan."  
"I know. Maybe mine is leading me to you too but...I don't think  
I'm ready and you aren't either. We're too young. We still have  
a lot to learn, Sasami. And Videl might probably just fade away  
and we'll be able to be together. I think it's supposed to be  
this way. And someday, we'll be ready. Not now."  
Gohan leaned to Sasami and kissed her. After the kiss, Sasami  
and Gohan were both blushing. Sasami smiled and nodded.  
"No, not now."  



	8. Yamucha Gets His Chance

---------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 8 Yamucha Gets His Chance  
  
  
Aeka visited Capsule Corp. and traveled with the help of her  
guardians, Azaka and Kamidake. She greeted Dr. and Mrs. Briefs  
and apologized for bothering. Then she asked if they knew   
Yamucha's whereabouts. Aeka went to the Kame House to find  
Yamucha.  
"Excuse me?" she asked, poking her head inside.  
"Oh? Who is it?" asked a voice.  
"I'm here to visit Yamucha." Aeka said.  
"Come in! Come in!"  
Aeka stepped inside and saw and old man and a pig in clothes  
watching TV. The old man looked at her and stood up.  
"Oh, I remember you!" the old man said. "Aeka, right?"  
"Yes. And you're Master Roshi." Aeka said.  
"So good to see you again!" Roshi said. "So? Looking for Yamucha,  
eh?"  
"Well, I just need to tell him something." Aeka said, blushing.  
"Sorry, Yamucha's out today. He went to get some items for  
me. But I'M here and if you ever get bored..."  
"I'll wait."   
  
It was almost nighttime when Yamucha and Puar came back.  
"Hey! I'm back!" he called out.  
"Finally! What took you so long?!" said Roshi.  
"Why dontcha look at the list you gave me!" Yamucha said, showing  
him a six foot long list.  
"You're a fighter! Can't you just do a simple errand?"  
"Since when did getting a mountain of stuff become a simple errand?"  
"Since I said so."  
"*sigh* Well, I'm too tired. I'm going to bed."  
"Don't think of sleeping while your girlfriend is waiting for you!"  
"Huh? I got a girlfriend?!"  
"Yeah. The princess."  
"What princess?"  
"The one that you've been messing around with!"  
"I never did."  
"The pretty one!"  
"What in the heck are you talking about?!"  
"The purple haired gal!"  
"Aeka?"  
"That's the one!"  
"Why didn't you say so?!"  
"How many other princesses do you know?"  
"How should I know? For all I care, they all seem like princesses  
to me."  
"Well, she's waiting for you."  
Yamucha went upstairs to see Aeka.  
[What in the heck would she want to see ME for?] he thought.  
Then when he opened the door, Aeka was sleeping on the bed. On the  
bed, waiting for HIM. His first instinct was to wake her up but she  
looked so peaceful in her sleep. He knew what troubles she had  
dealt with in the past and if he woke her up, he'd be giving her  
more misery. So he sat down next to her and watched her sleeping.  
He could have gone downstairs and watch some TV with the others but  
seeing Aeka so relaxed made him release his tension also. He got  
sleepy and decided to rest his eyes for a moment and he lay next  
to Aeka but kept as far away as he could from her.   
When he awoke, it was already morning and Aeka was snuggled up  
close to him. He felt very hot and gently got away from Aeka's  
closeness. He wiped away some sweatdrops.   
[Boy, that was TOO much!] he thought to himself. [WAY too much.]  
Yamucha went downstairs.  
"Good morning, Yamucha." Puar said.  
"Hey." Yamucha replied.  
"Yamucha, why are you blushing?" Puar asked.  
"Eh...just the heat. He he. He he."  
He sat down to watch TV.   
"What a fine morning!" he heard a deep voice say.  
"It's a beautiful day!" a higher voice said.  
"Yeah! Yeah! I know." said the annoyed Roshi. Yamucha looked  
behind him and found Master Roshi coming down with two large logs  
behind him.  
"So? Decided to wake up in the now morning, huh?" Yamucha teased.  
"These two woke me up!" Roshi said.  
"It's such a fine day!"   
"Very fine!"  
"Just shut up, will ya?!"  
"A beautiful, beautiful day!"  
"Lovely morning!"  
"Quit it!"  
"Azaka? Kamidake?" a girl's voice asked. Then Aeka came down.  
"Good morning!" said Roshi.  
"Eh..." Aeka said. Then she realized where she was and blushed.  
"I'm so sorry! I did not ask you to stay!" Aeka said, bowing and  
bowing.  
"Oh, it's alright!" said Roshi. "As long as you're pretty and  
promise to stay again...in my room."  
"Eh he he he... Well, I have to go now!" Aeka said, running  
out the door. But as she reached the shore, she suddenly stopped.  
[What am I doing?] she thought. [I have to get what I came for!]  
"Hey! Wait up, Aeka!" she heard Yamucha say. She turned around  
and Yamucha went up to her.  
"I...um...Master Roshi said you...um...wanted to talk to me  
'bout something." he said, blushing.  
"Well, I did want to tell you something but it's been so long  
and I don't...really think you need to listen..." Aeka said.  
"Uh...I'll listen. I have tons of time."  
"Well...my mother...really likes you and...I...remember that  
time a...a few years ago?"  
"...I think so."  
"Rememeber when...um...you and me..."  
"What are you tying to say, Aeka?"  
"I d-don't know how to say this..."  
"Do you mean...that date?"   
Aeka nodded.  
"What about...the date?"  
"I want someone to be my Asahi's father."  
"Who's...Asahi?"  
"My...son."  
"You have a son?!"  
"Y-yes. But I don't want him to know who his real father is.   
Please say that you're his father! I don't know what to tell him!"  
"But Aeka, I...this is too fast! I-I c-can't..."  
"Please! I'll do anything you want me to!"  
Yamucha liked the thought. But he couldn't make Aeka do things  
she didn't want to do.  
"I-I'm sorry, Aeka. I just couldn't have that much power over   
you..."  
"At least do me this favor..."  
"Aeka, why won't you tell him about his real father?"  
"Because I don't know if he cares about him."  
"Didn't you ask him?"  
"I know that he doesn't care."  
"Who is he?"  
Aeka was silent. Her head was turned away, as if it would be the  
biggest shame in her life to mention his name. Yamucha saw a  
sparkle in her eye. It went down her cheek. He lifted her chin.  
"Who is he?" he asked in a softer, calmer voice. Aeka closed  
her eyes.  
"Vegeta..." she whispered. Yamucha couldn't hear her clearly but  
he could read her lips carefully. He understood why she didn't  
want to tell her son who his father was. It would break his  
heart to know that such a heartless beast like Vegeta. Yamucha  
could see that Vegeta broke Aeka's heart already and she didn't  
want her son to feel the same pain. Vegeta had already married Bulma.  
How could Aeka stand it? Aeka buried her face in her hands.   
Yamucha knew that he should pity her but inside, he was angered  
by Vegeta's actions. He stole Aeka's heart and smashed it on the  
floor. Just seeing Aeka's sadness made Yamucha feel as if a everyone  
that he fought in his life came back and hit him with all their  
power and he was helpless. He held Aeka close to him. She soaked  
his clothes but he didn't mind. Yamucha almost felt tears coming   
to his eyes to see his beloved Aeka in misery but his manliness  
held them back with full force. He also felt like killing Vegeta  
for doing this to Aeka. Anger and pain were in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Aeka but no matter how much you cry, I can't lie  
to a child who wants to know their true father." he said. Aeka  
cried harder and harder.   
"I can't. Even though it is Vegeta. It's not right." he continued.  
Then he lifted her chin to face him. She was still crying but her  
eyes managed to open.  
"But I promise that...you won't be crying about that anymore."  
  
For a few weeks, Yamucha had visited Aeka frequently. Sometimes  
they met at the Masaki shrine or somewhere outside of their houses.  
Yamucha met Asahi and Asahi became very fond of his mother's new  
friend. But sometimes, it felt as if this friendship was...much more.  
Then one day, it was official. It was a very cold winter day  
but they were still outside. They were by the lake near the  
Masaki shrine. It was so cold that the lake froze but they were  
still outside.  
"It's freezing out here." said Yamucha.  
"But the lake is beautiful." Aeka managed to say. She was right.  
The lake had a lovely sparkle.   
"Y-y-yeah." Yamucha said. He looked really cold.   
"We should go inside." Aeka said.  
"You really want t-to?"  
"It is pretty cold."  
"Well, if you really want to..."  
Aeka reached out and felt Yamucha's lips.  
"You're cold, Yamucha. We must go inside." Aeka said. Yamucha felt  
Aeka's lips.   
"You're not." he said. Then he felt her cheeks. "And your cheeks...  
they're very warm."  
Aeka felt Yamucha's cheeks.  
"Your cheeks are warm too." she said. Then she placed her fingers  
on Yamucha's lips.  
"But your lips are frozen." Aeka said.   
"We don't have to go in just yet." Yamucha said.  
"Alright." retorted Aeka. She turned her attentions to the lake.  
Yamucha looked down at the hands that touched Aeka. She was so  
warm. His hands had been frozen a second ago and now they were  
burning. And so were his cheeks. He felt his lips. Frozen. They  
were as cold as ice, no, colder. But hers was so warm. Then  
he had some thoughts about why it had been.   
[Should I...] he thought. Then he looked at Aeka. [I can't! I  
have to hold it back no matter how I feel...]  
Aeka stepped forward and leaned towards the lake. She found a  
rock in the snow and threw it down onto the lake hard. The rock  
just chipped off some ice and slid to the middle of the lake.  
Aeka stepped on the lake. She tapped it with her foot. When she  
saw that the lake was stable enough to support her, she went onto  
the lake of ice.   
"Come in." Aeka called out.  
"Well, 'kay." Yamucha replied, going to the ice.   
"It's kinda slippery..." he said.  
"Are you scared?" Aeka teased.  
"Ha! No way." Yamucha replied. Then he started walking towards  
Aeka. He felt unbalanced. Even with ice skates, he was bad on ice.  
But he didn't want to make a bad impression. He went faster then   
slid to Aeka and fell on the ice, face up to Aeka. Aeka looked  
down at him.  
"Are you alright?!" she asked.  
"Eh...yeah. I'm OK." Yamucha replied, sitting up.   
{CRACK!}  
"Was that a..." Yamucha started to say. Then he looked down and  
saw the ice cracking and starting to fall apart. Then he quickly  
stood up, carried Aeka and flew away. They both looked down and  
saw the ice on the lake separate and plunge into the water. Aeka  
stared at Yamucha.  
"Um...sorry?" Yamucha said. Aeka smiled.  
"Thank you." she said. Yamucha felt himself blush. He flew  
down to safety and let Aeka down.   
"Well, better go back inside..." Aeka said, walking towards the  
house. Yamucha followed. Then Aeka suddenly turned around to say  
something and when she did, her's and Yamucha's faces were so close.  
They looked deeply into each others eyes. Aeka looked down.  
"I..."  
Then she was stopped by Yamucha's cold lips. She quickly responded.  
This was completely different from the first kiss that they had   
years ago. Aeka only wanted to thank him for being so nice to her.  
But now, this kiss meant something. That they were falling in love.  
  



	9. When Cherry Blossoms Start to Bloom

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 9 When Cherry Blossoms Start To Bloom  
  
  
It had been about three months since Aeka and Yamucha realized  
that they were in love with each other. But even though, Yamucha  
didn't agree to be Asahi's father. He still had respect for  
Aeka's son. Aeka didn't mind, but she worried about Asahi   
constantly asking about his father. Aeka knew she would have to  
tell him sometime. Aeka and Yamucha's relationship was a good  
one. It wasn't that stable but it was a good, healthy bond. They  
didn't go out to places and goof around like most couples. They  
weren't even in a real boyfriend-girlfriend relaionship but they  
still cared about each other. They never actually said 'I love  
you' to each other but they showed how much they did on most  
occasions. No one even knew that they loved each other in that  
way. They never told anyone or made public displays of their   
affections. As said earlier, they weren't in a real relationship  
and they didn't think that they were ready for one. The others  
just thought they were very close friends, although not close  
enough to be lovers.   
Aeka and Yamucha didn't kiss since that one time by the lake  
during wintertime. They acted, in a way, shy towards one another  
when they were expressing love. But they acted very normal as  
friends. Asahi and Sasami sometimes went with them. They also  
got together when it was a group thing. Tenchi liked having  
another guy to talk with since he was surrounded by girls 24/7.  
It sometimes seemed though, as if Yamucha was scared by the older  
men who acted weird when they had some tea...or a lot of sake.  
Aeka and Yamucha weren't always together when they decided to  
go outside. Aeka and Asahi were outside looking at the cherry  
blossoms. They were so beautiful for it was the first day of spring.  
"Mommy, why don't we have these in Jurai?" Asahi asked.  
"Why don't you ask the trees of Jurai themselves?" Aeka suggested.  
"How?"  
"If Washu isn't too busy, we can ask her to lend us her dimensional  
doorway."  
Aeka and Asahi went to Washu's lab.  
"Excuse me? Miss Washu?" Aeka called out.  
"Little Washu!" Asahi said.  
"Somebody called me?" Washu said, her head popping out of nowhere.  
"Oh, there you are." Aeka said. "Can we borrow your doorway to  
Jurai?"  
"I can let you borrow it but..."  
"But what?"  
"Jurai is very far and my doorway can only reach up to 29O,OOO  
miles."  
"Then how can we get there?"  
"The trees at Capsule Corp. are genuine Jurain trees, aren't   
they?" Washu said.  
"Well..." Aeka said. Vegeta was there and she didn't know if she  
could accept. She looked at Asahi's eager eyes and agreed.  
Aeka and Asahi arrived at the Capsule Corp. shed. It was still  
the same. They went to the garden.  
"They're all green." Asahi said.   
"Place your hand on a tree." Aeka instructed. Asahi did so.  
"Now try to talk to it." she said.   
"Mr. Tree, sir, why aren't you pink?" Asahi asked. Then he  
waited and finally looked as if he had gotten a signal. Then he  
took off his hand.  
"He told me! He told me!" Asahi cheered. Then he faced his mother.  
"Mother, doesn't father live here?" he asked.  
"Well, Asahi..." Aeka said. She saw her son's eager eyes again.  
"Yes. Yes, he does."  
"Yay! Can we see him?"  
"Oh, Asahi...well,...alright."  
Aeka and Asahi went outside to the Capsule Corp. building.  
"Aeka?! Is that you?" a voice said. Aeka and Asahi turned around  
and saw Mrs. Briefs coming toward them.  
"It IS you!"  
"Well, hello, Mrs. Briefs."   
"How nice of you to visit!"  
"It's nice to be here, Mrs. Briefs."  
"And what a CUTE little boy!" Mrs. Briefs took Asahi and squeezed  
him tightly.  
"Eh! M-Mommy!" Asahi managed to say.  
"You're so CUTE!"  
"Please be careful with him!" Aeka pleaded. Then finally, Mrs.   
Briefs let Asahi go.  
"What a handsome young man!"  
"Th-this is my son, Asahi." Aeka said.  
"Oh really? Congratulations!"   
"Eh...thank you very much."  
"Who's the lucky man?"  
"Lucky...man?"  
"Who is his father?"  
"Oh...um...I-I'm...not married."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"My daddy lives here!" Asahi said.  
"He does?" Mrs. Briefs said in surprise.  
"Yes! But I don't know his name yet." Asahi replied.  
"I-I don't know his name either!" Aeka said.  
"Oh. Well, it's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" said Mrs. Briefs.  
"Yes. Lovely." replied Aeka.  
"Are you going to be at the Cherry Blossom Festival?"  
"There's going to be a fair at Okayama and we'll be celebrating  
it before we go there."  
"Really? A fair? Wonderful! Well, must prepare lunch now. I'll  
see you later! Bye!"   
Mrs. Briefs went back inside.   
"How come you don't know daddy's name?" Asahi asked.  
"Eh...I just don't know." Aeka replied.  
"Can we see him now?!" Asahi asked.  
"Alright. No need for such haste." Aeka said. They went inside  
and greeted the Briefs. Asahi was cheering about seeing his father.  
As Aeka led Asahi to the room where she had seen Vegeta, she had  
looked at Asahi and felt like she was stabbed on the back. Then  
she stopped walking.  
"Asahi, I m-must tell you the truth now." she said. Asahi looked  
worried.  
"What is it, mother?" he asked. Aeka squatted down to Asahi. There  
were tears in her eyes but she forced a smile.  
"Mother, why are you crying?" he asked. Aeka wiped her tears away.  
"Oh, that's just nothing, Asahi. I really know your father's name."  
"But you said..."  
"I lied, Asahi. I just couldn't say it. I'm sorry."  
"Mommy..."  
"Asahi, your father's name is...is Vegeta."  
"It is?"  
"Yes. He is the prince of a race called the Saiyajins. That race  
was destroyed by the Cold family. My father, the emperor of Jurai  
wanted me to marry your father. He said that if we got married,  
Vegeta could start a new race of Saiyajins with Jurain blood. He  
accepted. But then it was called off. But then, when Freeza, son  
of King Cold, Kagato and Dr. Cassius Clay came to Earth, Washu  
had to send them to another dimension. When she did, we were all  
sent to other dimensions. Me and Vegeta went together. And that  
was when...I...fell in love with him. Then...after a turn of events,  
you were born. But I had already come to Jurai and left your father   
on Earth."  
"But why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because, Asahi, your father is married to someone else."  
"Why?"  
"I left to Jurai because your father wanted time to think about  
whether he loved me or the other girl. He forgot about me while I  
was away and married the other girl..."  
"Who's the other girl?"  
"Bulma Briefs."  
"Who is she?"  
"The daughter of Dr. and Mrs. Briefs."  
"Why did my father do this to you?!"  
Aeka didn't respond. She just stood up and continued to go to  
Vegeta. Asahi had mixed feelings about his father now. Then they  
reached the room. Aeka placed her ear on the door.  
[He's still in there!] she thought in shock. Then she lightly  
knocked on the door. He didn't answer. Then Asahi turned the  
door handle and left the door ajar.  
"Go in, mommy." he whispered. Aeka smiled. She pushed the door  
open and peeked inside. He was there. With those weights as usual.  
Then Asahi looked inside and saw Vegeta. He looked scared at first  
then he was happy. He went behind Aeka and pushed her inside. When  
Aeka was in, Asahi quickly went into Aeka's robe.  
"Leave me alone, woman." Vegeta said. Aeka stepped back in   
surprise. She blushed and looked down. Vegeta didn't look at her.  
Then after a long pause, Asahi ran into Vegeta's arms.  
"Hello, father!" he cried out happily. Vegeta stared at this  
little boy hugging him. He looked at Aeka for her to take Asahi  
off. But Aeka didn't make a move. Vegeta dropped his weights and  
took Asahi off him. Then he walked out the door. Asahi tugged at  
his mother's garments to do something. Then she saw her son's innocent  
face and ran to Vegeta.  
"Stop, Vegeta!" she called out. Vegeta did so and turned around.  
"Can't you understand?! I don't want you!" he said.  
"I don't either but Asahi does! He's YOUR son!"  
"I told you to lie to the little brat!"  
"I tried and I can't. I told him the truth about everything! Just  
talk to him. Just one time. That's the only thing I ask of you.  
I just want you to talk to him. And I'll leave you alone, forever."  
"Why should I?!"  
"Because he's the only thing you have from me."  
"What in the world are you talking about?!"  
"You left me so I'm not just going to wait for you to come back.  
I found someone else too and this is your only chance to see the  
only thing that you have from me."  
Vegeta was speechless. Aeka had nothing else to say. Asahi went  
to his mother and they both left.  
"Thank you, mother." Asahi said.   
"For what?" asked Aeka.  
"For letting me see daddy and telling me the truth. I'm still  
happy even though I didn't get to talk to him."  
Aeka smiled. When they got to the shed, Asahi stopped.  
"Why are you stopping, Asahi?" Aeka asked.  
"Mother, you stay here while I go." Asahi said.  
"Why?"  
"I heard what you said to daddy and I don't want you to leave him  
forever until you have one last talk."  
"I don't want to."  
"Please? You told me that you fell in love with him. I just want  
you to say goodbye to him before you leave."  
"Well...alright."  
Aeka kissed Asahi and he went through the doorway. When Aeka went  
out of the shed, Mrs. Briefs called her to join in for lunch.  
"Sorry Vegeta isn't here." Bulma said. "He almost never comes  
to eat with us. We have to drag him out here if we wanted him to  
join. He's too strong for us now."  
"So what does he do?" Aeka asked.  
"The usual: train. He sometimes trains somewhere in space or he  
lifts weights and stuff." Bulma replied. "So, you really have a  
kid?"  
"Yes. His name is Asahi."  
"How old is he?"  
"He's thirteen years old."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. But he looks like two years. It is because he has Jurain  
blood."  
"I hope I don't seem like I'm butting in but may I ask who's  
the father?"  
"Well...I...it's so hard to say, really."  
"I understand. It's hard for me sometimes to say that my kids are  
Vegeta's but I'm pretty used to it now."  
"I see."  
Aeka looked at her tea. She couldn't stand hearing this woman  
talk about Vegeta. She was so envious of her.   
After lunch, Bulma wanted to show Aeka the new Capsule Corp.  
building. Bulma was so proud of being married. She pointed out  
that a whole floor belonged to her family.   
"I made this room especially for Vegeta's training." she said.  
"How nice." said Aeka.  
"But to be honest, it seems that he hardly ever uses it."  
"He doesn't?"  
"Yeah. He hangs around in the gym most of the time."  
"Where he lifts weights?"  
"Yeah."  
Aeka bit her lip. She just had a thought that Vegeta stayed in  
the gym because he knew she was going to go there.  
After the small tour, the two said their goodbyes and Aeka  
went out towards the shed. Then she stopped. She wanted to see  
the beautiful, pink cherry blossoms for a moment. She closed her  
eyes and stood there, feeling the fresh cherry blossoms brush  
her face. Then she opened her eyes again and went towards the  
shed.  
"I don't care that you'll be gone forever." a voice said.  
"I will be gone forever." Aeka said. "There's no way to stop me."  
"You won't have to worry about that."   
"Don't think I'll be crawling back to you, Vegeta."  
Vegeta stepped out of the shadows.  
"If you talk to Asahi just for today, it doesn't have to end  
here." Aeka said. "But if you don't...you'll lose me forever."  
"I refuse to stoop so low as that!" Vegeta replied.  
"Then why did you even bother to talk to me?" Aeka asked accusingly.  
"Well I..."  
"I thought as much."  
Aeka continued walking. Then she turned around and slapped Vegeta.  
"You deserve it! I will not tolerate anyone who tells me that  
MY son is worthless!" Aeka said. Then she left.  
  
That night, Asahi had went to bed early. Aeka decided to sit  
outside and look at the stars. The cherry blossoms were blowing  
in the cool spring breeze. Lights covered most parts of the forest.  
The fair was still there and she could hear the faint sound of  
people enjoying the festivities. She couldn't find the Purinsesu  
no Senshi. It was strange. The lights weren't enough to hide  
the stars in the sky. The stars shone brilliantly. Aeka had always  
thought of the Purinsesu no Senshi constellation as the brightest  
for she understood that the love of the princess and the prince  
was that strong enough to outbeat the other stars and even the  
moon. No one other lovers could be much brighter than of those  
two. She went back inside to her room. She wasn't tired yet so  
she decided to hang around her window and wait until she got  
sleepy. Her eyes started to flutter and she yawned. But as she  
was thinking of going to bed, she saw a strange glow. It seemed  
as though she recognized that glow. She opened her window.  
"Is anyone out there?" she called out. Then a hand covered her  
mouth. As she tried to take it off, she saw him. She let go  
of his hand and he put his hand down. Aeka stepped back and he  
went inside.  
"What are you doing here, Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta faced the  
floor.  
"I don't understand why I'm here." he said. "But I know that...  
that I have to see you just one last time before I lose you."  
"You said you didn't care..."  
"I know. But it's just that...I can't help it! Stop what you're  
doing to me!"  
"I don't know either. I thought I...I...never mind."  
Both of them couldn't say a word. Then the window flew open and  
cherry blossoms surrounded the room.   
"I don't know what to say..." Aeka said. "But I'm telling you  
that it's over. I don't...love...you anymore."  
"I don't either but... Darn it, woman! Why is this happening  
to me?!"  
"Don't blame me for anything! It's your own fault!"  
"My fault for what?!"  
"You made me fall in love with you and now you're trying to  
make me fall in love with you again!"  
"I did no such thing!"  
"I could only wish that you didn't but you are!"  
"I...I am..."  
"What...did you say?"  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Vegeta..."  
"What?"  
"Just...just shut up..."  
"Don't you..."  
Aeka closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Vegeta's. Just as  
Vegeta was about to react to the action, Aeka pulled away from the   
kiss. She shook her head.  
"Vegeta, we can't just do this and call it a dream. I want you  
to tell me that this is real. Not just an illusion. Do you really  
love me? Did you ever love me?"  
"Yes..." Vegeta whispered. By instinct, Vegeta kissed Aeka softly  
and flew away. Aeka bent down and picked up a cherry blossom.  
Then she went to close the window and saw the Purinsesu no Senshi.   



	10. Vegeta's Point of View

-------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 1O Vegeta's Point of View  
  
  
I'm so stupid. Letting her go like that. Gone forever. I  
used to think that I could get anything I wanted. I was  
Prince of the Saiyajins then. Now, I'm just what these  
Earthlings call a has-been. My planet, destroyed with my  
father and my people. Killed by Freeza. He lied to me and  
the remaining survivors of the planet Vegeta. Such a  
stupid prince I was. Letting him deceive me. From then  
on, I couldn't let anyone deceive me. Now Aeka, I don't  
know. Does she love me or not? She found another one. But  
I deserve it. I deserve it. Cast away like my planet.  
I couldn't let myself fall in love. It's such a stupid  
waste of time. A waste of everything. A stupid human  
action. How could I give in twice?   
Yes, I was prince of the most powerful warrior race  
in the whole universe. Now look at me. I would go on my  
knees any second, begging that I could get my Aeka again.  
Such a fool I was. I bet that whoever she chose over me  
is probably the weakest man in this whole universe but  
knows how to keep his most valuable item. I, on the other  
hand, am a hundred times stronger than these humans but  
if I was given another chance to get Aeka, I would probably  
lose her again.  
I'm now flying back to family. My stupid wife Bulma  
and my two children. If I could take back that darned proposal,  
I would do it right away. If I hadn't married that stupid  
Earthling, this never would have happened. What can I do  
now? If father were here, I would never ever become this   
weak. But he's gone. Dead. How could this darned Earthlings  
survive for this long and my race, the most powerful warrior  
race, be destroyed just like that? We didn't have love in  
our planet. My mother and my father just got married to  
make me, the heir to the throne. Before love was just a  
useless thing...until Aeka came.  
Aeka, princess of Jurai, a race worthy of my own. Maybe  
even more powerful. But love was worthy of nothing to me.  
I can't express how I felt. Strange would probably be the  
best. I tried to hate this woman. She meant nothing to me.  
Why would she? I never wanted to get married to anybody.  
But how could she...make me feel so...so strange? A new  
feeling? No, I've felt this feeling before. I never thought  
I would ever come back. If only that Jurain princess hadn't  
opened her mouth, I would have been the same.   
I try to change myself for her. It's just so hard. Useless.  
I am born who I am. My father was like me. I have his blood.  
Flowing through me, making me who I am. And this feeling,  
taking away what my father left me and making me into something  
I never thought to become.   
I can go now. I can leave this puny planet anytime. I  
could fly away and be forgotten. But I have so much here.  
If they weren't here, I could do as I please. But my family,  
my children, my Aeka. Aeka is fading away from me. If I  
decide to leave, I'll make this process go faster. I never  
even got a chance to talk to me son. The only thing that me  
and Aeka shared. Our son. Now he's hers. She doesn't want  
to share Asahi with me. He was my only chance to get her back...  
and I turned him down. I don't...know...what...to do.  



	11. Aeka's Realization

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 11 Aeka's Realization  
  
  
Aeka woke up and found herself on the floor. Good thing she  
slept on a futon. It was still dark outside. She looked at the  
sheets of her futon mattress. It looked as if she had been  
rolling over and tumbling all night. She had a headache.  
Then she remembered that she was having a dream. A dream about  
Vegeta. She laid back on her mattress and closed her eyes.  
She couldn't sleep. It was as if something didn't want her to  
go back to her dream. She didn't want to have that dream, no,  
nightmare again. Vegeta had chose Bulma and he faded away from  
her. It was horrible. She ran to get him but every time she got  
a hold of him, he hit her and laughed in her face for being so  
foolish to try to even touch him. Aeka opened her eyes. She  
stopped thinking about her nightmare. Then Vegeta appeared  
in her room. She stood up and reached out to him and then he  
disappeared, like an illusion.  
  
  
Vegeta woke up with fresh sweat covering his body. He found  
himself on the floor.   
[What a horrible dream!] he thought. He dreamt of Aeka. He  
dreamt about the terrible moment happening all over again.  
She slapped him and faded away, taking Asahi and leaving him  
alone forever. And he...he couldn't do anything.  
Vegeta went outside. After a few moments, a powerful bolt  
of lightning flashed in the sky followed by a loud clap of  
thunder. Raindrops fell on his face but he just stood there.  
(flashback)  
"I don't need it."  
"But I think you do."  
(end of flashback)  
Vegeta recalled an event long ago. He and Aeka were sent to  
another dimension. The rain was just like this one. Aeka put  
up her shield, just to protect him from the rain.  
The rain soaked him wet but he didn't care. It would do nothing.  
Nothing could harm him...except...Aeka. She tore at his heart  
so viciously that he would have died if she hadn't stopped. He  
clutched his chest. His heart was aching so badly in his chest.  
Even with his new emotions, he still didn't believe he had a  
heart. Just the kind that keeps you alive. Then he started breathing  
hard. He felt pain shoot through him. He leaned against the wall,  
trying to fight the pain. Then it calmed down. Aeka was there  
beside him, holding up her shield, protecting him from the rain.  
Vegeta let go of his chest. Even though Aeka was there, he didn't  
notice that raindrops were still falling on him. Then stepped  
towards her and tried to touch her. Then she disappeared, like an  
illusion.  
  
  
Aeka and Yamucha were at the lake by the Masaki shrine. The  
lake was covered in cherry blossoms. Yesterday was the first day  
of spring. Aeka just sat on a rock, looking at the water. It  
reminded her of how the cherry blossoms filled her room last night.  
They were all scattered and blew around in the wind. She had to  
clean up after Vegeta left. It would be such a mess if Sasami saw  
it.   
"What are you thinking about, Aeka?" Yamucha asked.  
"Oh? N-Nothing, really."  
Yamucha looked closely at Aeka. She seemed to be thinking about  
something really hard. Then Yamucha knew. He knew what Aeka felt  
now. But how could he do it again?   
[I can't do it! She's too important. But if I really do love her...  
I...can't! We were so close! She loves me, too...doesn't she?]  
Yamucha looked at Aeka again. Then he knew what to do. The  
biggest sacrifice of his life. He placed his hand on Aeka's shoulder.  
Aeka turned to him.  
"Aeka, I know how you feel..." he said.  
"What are you..."  
"I...love you..."  
"You..."  
"B-But, I want you to be happy."  
"I am happy."  
"But not with me. You don't have true happiness. And neither do I."  
"I love you too, Yamucha."  
"I know. But I also know that it's...it's...not...in that way."  
"I have true happiness just being with you!"  
"No, you don't."  
"Yamucha, I really do!"  
"No..."  
"I do!"  
"You love Vegeta!"   
"..."  
"I can see it. You can't hide it from me. You need him and I won't  
be happy unless you are."  
"I don't want him. It's you that I want. You understand me so."  
"You WANT me but you NEED him."  
"I...I...I guess you're right."  
"..."  
"But how will I know if he needs me?"  
"Aeka, it's hard for me to say this but...I know that you'll   
definitely get him. You're...destined for...each other."  
"Thank you...Yamucha."  
"Thank YOU, Aeka. Because, you've...well...really made me happy."  
Aeka gave Yamucha a soft kiss.  
"Even though it won't be like we want it to be..." she said. "We  
still have today...because, we don't need anything else right  
now...to make us completely happy."  
  
  



	12. Purinsesu No Senshi

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 12 Purinsesu No Senshi  
  
  
"Good morning, Princess Hoshiko!" said Nitsume, the maid.  
"Morning already?" complained the Princess Hoshiko, just  
waking up. "I don't want to get up! Make the sun go away and  
call back the moon and stars!"  
"Don't you want to meet Prince Toshinen?" asked Nitsume,  
referring to the young prince who was coming over to visit.  
"I don't want to!" said Hoshiko.  
"I hear he's VERY handsome!" said Nitsume.  
"Who cares?" replied Hoshiko. Nitsume frowned and pulled the  
princess out of bed.  
"We must dress you up nice and neat. He could be your future  
husband! And your father will be displeased if you stay in   
bed rather than choose a husband!"  
"Alright! Alright!"  
  
  
"The Prince Toshinen of Sensakai has arrived!"  
Toshinen walked into the throne room accompanied by three   
soldiers. He kneeled down in front of the king.  
"Rise, Prince Toshinen." said King Yoru. Toshinen stood up.  
"My daughters will be here any moment."  
Then the Queen Higure came in and sat on her throne followed  
by the giggling twin princesses, Hirameki and Kirameku and the  
oldest princess, Tsukiko. There was a extremely long pause.  
"Where is the Princess Hoshiko?!" the king asked.   
"WAIT! I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Hoshiko yelled from the hallway.  
Then she came running into the throne room.  
"Hi!" she waved.  
"Hoshiko..." King Yoru said, on the verge of erupting. Hoshiko  
bowed and bowed to her father.  
"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she said. Then the king looked at his  
daughter and softened.  
"Alright, Hoshiko. Sit down."  
"Thank you, father!"  
"These are my daughters, Hirameki, Kirameku, Tsukiko and Hoshiko."  
said the king. "And my dear wife, Higure."   
"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Toshinen said with a bow.  
"Have you had breakfast yet?" the king asked.  
"No, sire."  
"Then a breakfast feast for the arrival of the prince!"  
  
Later, the royals were sitting down for breakfast. The twins  
were giggling and talking. The Princess Tsukiko was talking with  
one of Toshinen's soldiers. Hoshiko was spreading butter on her  
hand. Toshinen noticed this.  
"Are you planning to eat your hand?" he asked.  
"Eh? Oh. Not unless YOU want to." Hoshiko said absentmindedly.  
Toshinen sighed. Then he noticed Hoshiko staring at him in a  
strange way.  
"Is there anything on my face?" he asked.  
"Oh no. Nothing at all."  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"I am?"  
"Yes. And in a very odd way, too."  
"Am I scaring you?"  
"As a matter of fact, you are."  
"Are you scaring me?"  
"What in the world are you talking about? Are you alright?"  
"I am. Why do you ask?"  
"You look sick."  
"Really? Maybe I am."  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe you should cure me."  
"I'm not a doctor."  
"Maybe you can learn now."  
"Is there a doctor in the house?"  
"Maybe you should just cure me with...your resources."  
"My what?!"  
"Cure me like other princes do."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Maybe I got a Sleeping Beauty cold."  
"You're not sleeping."  
"Maybe I got a Snow White cold."  
"You're not sleeping."  
"Is the only spell in the book making a princess sleep?!"  
"Is there an exorcist in the house?"  
  
  
Prince Toshinen and his soldiers stayed at the palace. Toshinen  
never noticed Hoshiko stare at him anymore. Everyday, he would  
train by himself or with his soldiers. Everyday, Hoshiko would  
look at him and followed him wherever he went. And she would  
go ANYWHERE to see him.  
Toshinen was whistling a happy tune with a towel over his  
shoulders. He opened the bathroom door and locked it behind him.  
He hung his towel on the towel rack and began untieing his bathrobe.  
"AHHH!!!" he yelled as he slid open the shower doors. He  
quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" he demended. Hoshiko stepped out  
of the shower. She had on her bathrobes, too.  
"I wanted to take a bath with you." she said. "Well?"  
"WELL WHAT?! WHY IN TH'HECK WOULD I TAKE A BATH WITH YOU?!"  
"'Cause we're future husband and wife, silly!"  
"NOBODY EVER SAID WE WERE FUTURE ANYTHING!!!"  
"Well, we're destined for each other. Can't ya feel it?"  
"NO!"  
"Alright! Alright! Don't be so fussy. I'll go. But we're still  
destined for each other no matter what."  
"WHAT?!"  
"And stop screaming, will ya? You sound like a girl."  
"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A GIRL!!!"  
"Whatever."  
Hoshiko went to her room. She took out a framed picture of  
Toshinen.  
[I love you so much. When will you realize that?]  
  
Hoshiko didn't bother Toshinen in the bathroom anymore. She  
hated his girlish scream. But she always tried to win his heart.  
Every single day. But he never seemed to notice her. She sent  
him gifts, she treated him special all the time, she tried to  
convince him that they were absolutely meant for each other. But  
nothing worked. He always kept his mind on training. Then  
one day, Hoshiko fell ill.  
"Here you are, princess. Some nice hot tea with a drop of honey."  
"I don't feel like having tea, Nitsume." Hoshiko replied.  
"But princess, you must try to make the sickness go away."  
"I don't have enough energy."  
"Then try to sleep."  
"I can't. I have to try at least one time to win Toshinen. I  
just have to see him."  
"I'll call him."  
  
"What do you want, Princess Hoshiko?" Toshinen said.  
"I just wanted to see you."  
"Just get some rest, will ya?"  
"No. Please just stay with me."  
"You have to rest, dear." said Queen Higure.  
"Your mother's right." said King Yoru.  
"Not before I do something first."  
"What is it?" asked Tsukiko. Hoshiko motioned for Toshinen to  
come closer. He did.  
"Prince Toshinen," she whispered into his ear. "I love you."  
"Why are you saying this?" Toshinen asked, looking into Hoshiko's  
eyes. Hoshiko put a finger to Toshinen's lips and smiled. Then  
she closed her eyes.  
"Well, she's alseep." announced Toshinen. Everyone went away.  
Toshinen stayed. Then he tried to wake up Hoshiko. He guessed  
that she was pretending to be asleep so everyone would go away.  
Hoshiko did not wake up. Toshinen tried to wake her up but even  
when he was rapidly shaking her to be awake, her eyes stayed closed.  
He felt her pulse. Nothing. Hoshiko...was dead.  
Toshinen stayed by Hoshiko. He held her in his arms, hoping she  
would come back again. But she didn't. Toshinen didn't notice  
the tears that flooded his eyes. He held Hoshiko tightly as if  
she would slip away once again.   
"I'm sorry, Hoshiko." he said. "I didn't know this would happen."  
He kissed her cold lips. Then he stroked her cheek.  
"I...love you, too..." he whispered in her ear. Then he closed  
his eyes and lay beside her. He died. His heart had broken into  
a million pieces that could never be put back together.  
  
Tears filled the eyes of the goddess of the stars. She watched  
as Toshinen died beside Hoshiko.   
"They never got a chance live their love." she said. Then  
she decided to let their spirits live as beautiful stars. So  
that no one else would suffer the same fate. She drained all  
her energy making the constellations of Princess Hoshiko and  
of Prince Toshinen. But it was all worth it. They were the brightest  
in the sky, reflecting the love that could have been. They  
were called the Purinsesu no Senshi, the Soldier's Princess,  
Toshinen's Hoshiko.  
  
  
Aeka looked up at the sky. Tomorrow, she would try and get her  
Vegeta. When she thought of her Vegeta, her heart ached, thinking  
that he had Bulma but it beat rapidly in her chest, thinking  
of how much she loved him. She saw the Purinsesu no Senshi.  
She blinked her eyes as she saw it. It was at its brightest.  
But then she looked at it without flinching. Because her love  
for Vegeta...was brighter than the sun. 


	13. Asahi's Point of View

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 13 Asahi's Point of View  
  
  
Today, I woke up very early. Maybe it's because I slept early  
last night. I wanted to play with Ryo-Ohki and Sasami but I  
figured they were still sleeping. I looked out the window and  
saw my mom looking at the sky. I don't know what it was. I  
think she misses Jurai. Maybe my father made her want to go  
back home because he was so mean to her. I sometimes want to  
go back home. I'm kinda angry that my dad made mom so sad. I  
want to tell him that mother really loves him very much. I know  
she does. I saw how bad she looked after my father said he didn't  
like her anymore.   
I miss my father so much. I want to know if he likes me.  
He doesn't seem to care about mother. And he's married. Mother  
told me that he forgot about her while she was on Jurai. I  
know it's the truth. I know that mother was erased from his  
mind, whether he even loved her or not. I wish they were back  
together. I know mother loves him so much.  
I have a power, I think. I don't know why I have it. I know  
how my mother really feels about my father. I don't know   
anything else. It's not really a good power like the knights  
Azaka and Kamidake have but I'm really happy to know that my  
father has a chance. If only he loved her back.  
Mother, I love you so much. I don't want you to be hurt.  
I know she doesn't know that I'm thinking this but I really  
mean it. I want father to love me but some parts of me want to  
kill him for being so cruel to my mother. I promise that I  
won't ever be like that if I ever get married. Even if I don't  
even love the person. I don't want to get my dad's bad side.  
My mom is so nice to me and I don't want her to see me acting  
mean.  
Some people think I don't know what's happening to my mom  
so they don't bother to tell me. I'm just a goldfish to them.  
I look good but I forget everything after a few seconds. But I  
know how my mother feels. She's so sad inside. She wants to  
go to Jurai. She wants to kill herself. But she won't kill   
herself because she loves me. She won't go to Jurai because she  
loves my father. I just want them to have a happy life with  
each other. Even though my 'power' only tells me what my mother  
feels like, I think...know that my father loves my mother.  
Even though he doesn't show it. They'll end up together even if  
they have to wait for centuries. They end up together, I know it. 


	14. Sacrifice

------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 14 Sacrifice  
  
  
Yamucha and Aeka were not lovers anymore. They both wished  
they were but Aeka knew she was destined for Vegeta, no matter  
how much it hurt her and Yamucha. They remained friends and  
the realization made their bond unbreakable.  
  
  
One morning, Asahi was up early and woke up Aeka.  
"What is it, Asahi?" she asked, sleepily.  
"I have a BIG surprise for you, mother!" Asahi said happily.  
Aeka forced herself to stand up and washed her face before  
she suddenly was sleepy and fell on the floor. She changed into  
a clean pink kimono and followed Asahi outside.  
"What is it you wanted to surprise me with?" Aeka asked. Asahi  
didn't respond but he let go of her hand and went to the shrine.  
Aeka followed him.  
"Asahi? Is this a joke?" Aeka asked.  
"It's a good thing!" Asahi said. Then he went behind the wall  
of the shrine and seemed to be pulling something. Then Aeka  
saw a hand twice as big as Asahi's. Then Vegeta stumbled out.  
Aeka gasped at his sight. Asahi went behind Vegeta and pushed him  
forward to Aeka. Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"Talk to her!" Aeka heard Asahi whisper. Vegeta looked at Asahi  
and then to Aeka. She was still wide-eyed because of the scene  
she had just saw but then she gathered up her composure and  
looked at Vegeta. There was a long pause. Then Vegeta spoke up.  
"I want you to know that this has nothing to do with love."  
"Then what DOES it have to do with?"  
"Just...some unimportant matters."  
"Then why did you bother coming all the way to Okayama?"  
"I..."  
Asahi saw the uncomfortable look on his father's face. He  
bowed and quickly left.  
"So..." Aeka said in a quite shy tone. "What is your real  
reason...to come?"  
"I...your son brought me here." Vegeta replied.  
"Why did you come then?"   
"Well, I...I...I don't want to lose you forever..."  
"What do you mean by..."  
"I can't stand it! I think about you so much. You're stuck in  
my mind and I...I can't touch you or feel you..."  
"I thought you didn't care."  
"I do! I just don't want to betray Bulma. If I could change the  
past then I would but I can't"  
"I...I wish I could too."   
"There's nothing else I have to say."  
Vegeta stepped back and lifted off the ground. As he was going  
to fly back home, Aeka called out to him.  
"Wait! I want to tell you something!" she shouted. Vegeta  
looked down at her and landed. Aeka bowed her head. Drops of   
water were falling from her face.  
"I...I...my father has called me to go back to Jurai. I cannot  
disobey his orders. I-I don't know how long I'll be there but...  
I might not see you again. Ever."  
She looked up at Vegeta, eyes still closed.  
"I need you..." her lips formed. Then she felt Vegeta's lips  
on hers. He ended the kiss gently.  
"I do, too." he whispered. Aeka stepped back and turned around.  
"You have to go now." she said softly. Vegeta was about to  
say something until he stopped. He thought and prepared to go.  
Tears streamed down Aeka's cheeks, then she got an idea. The  
best idea that she ever had in her whole life and possibly, the  
one to save her life.  
"Vegeta! Wait!" she called out. Vegeta turned to her. He had  
a sad look on his face but Aeka's face was now so bright and she  
had a smile on her face, although tears were flowing.  
"What's so funny?" he asked in an annoyed voice.  
"I can't believe I never thought about it before!" Aeka responded,  
hitting her head with her fist.  
"What?!" Vegeta asked. Aeka breathed in deeply and became serious.  
"I...I want to see you again." she finally said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Just...just meet me here...tonight."  
"Why should I..."  
But Aeka had ran away. Vegeta had a look of consternation on his  
face and flew back home.  
Aeka giggled as she was running back home. She couldn't stop it.  
It was so simple that it was funny.  
[Tonight my sweet Vegeta. We'll see each other again.]  
  
  
That night, Vegeta waited by the shrine. He was leaning on one  
of the shrine's statues and he was very impatient. But he sighed  
and thought of the rewards of waiting. Very annoying but in the  
end awaited his beautiful Aeka. Then he heard footsteps. A small  
sound of gentle steps on the stone steps. Vegeta perked up.  
He saw Aeka coming. It was too dark to see her face but he knew.  
"I see that you've made it." Aeka whispered when she got to   
Vegeta.  
"Yes. You did too."  
Aeka was close enough for Vegeta to see her. She was blushing  
and she still had that unusual smile on her face like that morning.  
Aeka squeezed her kimono. She had a powerful urge but she had  
to hold it in. But then she let go and hugged Vegeta, tears   
streaming down her face. Vegeta was startled but hugged Aeka back.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked. Aeka opened her eyes. That was  
the first time Vegeta had ever said anything like that. There was  
concern and worry in his voice. He cared for her... She looked up  
and her smile was brighter.  
"I'm just so happy." she replied softly. Vegeta didn't know  
it but he, too, was smiling back. Then he pushed Aeka away.  
"Well, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.  
"Vegeta...just-just promise me...that...you'll never forget me."  
"What for?"  
"Just promise me that."  
"All right. I'll never ever forget you...for...the rest of my   
life. Ever."  
"Vegeta?"  
"What?"  
"I-I l-love you..."  
"I..." Vegeta hesitated for a moment. "I...do too."  
"Will you...still...marry me?"  
"What?!"  
Aeka's smile disappeared. She looked down at the ground.  
"I knew you would say that..."  
"I never thought you wanted me to marry you...after all this."  
"You...you still do?"  
"It's hard but...yes."  
Aeka kissed Vegeta deeply. Vegeta held her hips...then Aeka   
stopped. She put her finger on Vegeta's lips.  
"I'll return to you." she whispered. "Just wait for me for  
a few years."  
Before Vegeta could say a word, Aeka kissed him again.   
"Goodbye. I'll see you soon." she said and she ran away.  
Vegeta stared at where Aeka was. A few years? What did she mean  
by that? That she would be gone for a few years and come back?  
What did she mean?  
  
  
Aeka felt her lips. Still warm. She gazed happily at the stars.  
The Purinsesu no Senshi.  
[Now I know.] she thought. [I know why.] She took out a knife.  
She placed it over her hand and let it cut through the flesh.  
Her blood filled up the small bowl. She fought the pain with all  
her might and finally stopped. She put the blood-stained knife  
into the sink and bandaged her hand. Just a small price to pay  
for love. For Vegeta. She poured the blood into a small glass  
bottle. She cleaned up and then sat outside on the porch. She  
carefully examined the red liquid thought the light of the moon.  
[My blood. Jurai's blood.]  
She looked at it more closely.  
[Much like human blood. But it's not. It's Jurai's blood.]  
She put it close to her chest.  
[My blood. His blood. Our blood.]  
  
  
Vegeta finally found a knife. He cut through his skin and  
let the blood drip onto the small bowl. He wrapped his hand  
with bandages and put the knife into the sink. He poured the  
blood into a small bottle and went outside. He looked at   
his blood in the bottle. He had a sudden urge to just do it.  
He lay on the grass and looked at the red liquid through the  
light of the moon. So strange. Much like any other human blood  
but it was his blood. Saiyajin blood. But yet, he felt as if  
it were not his blood anymore. It was something he shared with  
someone else. His people? No. His parents? No. His...family?  
No, not that either. What could it possibly be? Then he looked  
at the stars. A figure, constellation. Too late for them. But...  
not for him. Him and Aeka. Then he knew. He knew. He knew the  
sacrifice he had just made and the reward at the end. His Aeka  
waiting at the end. In just a few years. He knew. 


	15. Sasami's Idea

------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 15 Sasami's Idea   
  
  
Sasami tugged at her clothes. The ones she was supposed to  
pack.  
(flashback)  
"Why do we have to go?!" she cried.  
"We have to, Sasami. I'm sorry." Aeka said.  
"I really like it here! I love it here and...and I l-love...  
I love...something special here!"  
"Father is making us go. If we don't get to Jurai, he will  
surely punish us."  
"But father doesn't do that!"  
"He's impatient and he says that he will do anything it takes to  
bring us back home."  
"This IS home!"  
"Our REAL home."  
"This IS our real home!"  
Tears flooded Sasami's eyes. Aeka hugged her sister tightly.  
"I know, Sasami. I'm going to miss it, too. But it is our duty."  
"Then I don't want to be a princess! I never wanted to be a   
princess! I want to live normal like Tenchi does! I just want  
to be normal!"  
"Sasami, you must be proud to be part of the Jurai royal family.  
It's hard for me, too, but it's our destiny."  
Sasami held on tightly to her older sister's skirts.  
"My destiny is Gohan..." she whispered to herself.  
(end flashback)  
Sasami clutched her chest.  
[Gohan...]  
  
Sasami had finished packing the rest of her things. She went  
downstairs to make dinner. Then, as she passed Washu's door, she  
heard a loud laughing voice from inside.  
[A new invention.] she thought. Then she got an idea. An idea  
that could save her and her beloved Gohan. She went inside Washu's  
lab and all her worries disappeared because...she had an idea.  
  
  
[Oh, Sasami] Gohan thought as he was looking up at the stars.  
[I want to see you again.] he said in his mind. [But...but I  
can't, Sasami. I just...can't.]  
Gohan was desperate to see Sasami just once. Just one more time.  
Sasami had sent him a letter saying that she was going back to Jurai.  
She didn't say how long but he knew that it would probably be  
forever. And ever and ever. He was so desperate to see Sasami that  
he flew all the way to Okayama to see her. He just watched her, in  
her bed. Her futon, having a bad dream. He had wondered what it  
was. Him? Probably. Just probably. She tossed around and sheets   
tangled her. He wanted to wake her up. Say it was OK. Say that it  
was all right and that he was there. That he was there and he  
would never, ever, ever forget her. Like the last time. But  
he turned away and flew back. He could see her just one last time  
on the day she left but would she be happy to see him. He knew  
she loved him. Maybe she did. But he didn't know if she wanted  
to see him. Let her heart break. Every girl was entitled to a  
broken heart. Gohan knew that. But Sasami. She didn't deserve two.  
But he didn't deserve her. What was Sasami's destiny? Who  
would she end up with. Surely not him. Who DID she deserve?  
  
  
"Thank you so much, Little Washu!!!" Sasami said.  
"Don't mention it." Washu replied.  
Sasami left the lab and ran outside. Then she stopped. And thought.  
What if he didn't want it? What if he didn't want her? Thoughts  
swirled around Sasami's brain. Ideas, doubts, thoughts,...feelings.  
She couldn't just give it to him and tell him he HAD to take it.  
He had a choice. He had many other choices. He chose Videl, not  
her. Would he chose her over Videl just because she gave him  
eternal life and youth? He wasn't like that. He cared. She wasn't  
like that either, she knew better. How could she do it? How  
could she find out? She didn't even know if he loved her back.  
Yes, he did say that they would end up together...somehow. But  
how?  
  
  
[Tomorrow. She's leaving tomorrow.] Gohan said to himself. Sasami  
was leaving for Jurai tomorrow.   
[Six hours from now. I have to see her.]  
Gohan was empty inside. He was extremely desperate to see Sasami.  
But Videl and him planned an outing together tomorrow. How  
could he? He was in too much pain. It was so powerful that it  
could have killed him right there. But he fought it. He fought  
the pain...for Sasami. If he died, Sasami would have three broken  
hearts. He just couldn't stand the thought. And he would be the  
cause for every piece. He just HAD to see her. She might be  
gone for all eternity. Just one moment, to say goodbye.  
  
  
Sasami awoke early in the morning. It was just two o'clock.   
Sasami decided to get up from bed. She didn't feel sleepy. She  
took out the pill wrapped up in her handkerchief. She held  
it close to her chest. The only thing that could bring her and   
Gohan together. If he took the youth pill, he could live  
forever, like she could. And she could come back. Wait until  
Videl left and she and Gohan could be together. A happy ending.  
But she didn't know if he wanted it.  



	16. One Moment to Say Goodbye

------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 16 One Moment To Say Goodbye  
  
  
"Gohan..." Sasami whispered. Then she flinched away from the  
hot stove. She was making her last breakfast and she burned   
herself from the boiling hot oil. The spoon fell on the floor  
from the pan and made a loud noise. Tenchi and Aeka cam inside.  
"Are you all right, Sasami?!" Aeka asked.  
"Yeah. Just a little careless." Sasami replied with a smile.  
Tenchi put back the spoon and turned off the stove.  
"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.  
"Well, I just got caught in the stove. Nothing to be worried  
about, really. I'm fine." Sasami said.  
Aeka took Sasami's hands and looked at them. She turned on the  
faucet and put Sasami's hands under the cold, cold water. Then  
she took them away and turned off the faucet.  
"Better?" Aeka asked.  
"I'm perfectly all right, Aeka." Sasami replied. "It's nothing.  
Well, you'd better go now. I'm making breakfast and I want you  
to relax while I fix it up."  
"Well..."  
"Go."  
"All right. But if you get hurt again..."  
"I'm capable of keeping myself safe."  
"Of course."  
Aeka and Tenchi went out. Sasami looked at her hands. Injured.  
It had only happened once in her life. She knew that she needed  
Gohan. She couldn't keep her mind straight if this went on. The  
thought of losing Gohan hurt her hands, her head and her heart.  
But she didn't know if he felt the same. For all she knew, he  
was probably on an outing with Videl.  
  
  
Gohan walked along the dirt road. He just didn't have enough  
energy to fly. There was a big empty space inside of him. And  
it kept growing and growing as his pain became stronger and  
stronger. Sasami, of course. He could finally admit that to  
himself. That Sasami had taken with her a big portion of his  
humanity. It was like she took his whole purpose of living. Even  
Videl couldn't fill in that empty space inside of him. He was  
completely lost. How could he feel so strong for someone?   
How could he have such powerful feelings for one person? He  
stopped in the middle of the road. He just HAD to see her. No  
matter what. He gathered enough energy to fly and went to the  
direction of Okayama.  
  
  
Sasami looked at the lake. So calm and beautiful. Unlike her.  
So restless and scarred. Scarred everywhere. Especially in her  
heart. Torn up into pieces and thrown with the garbage. Now  
she had no heart. And if she did, it wasn't real. She lost  
her true feelings. They tried to cling on to her beloved but  
when he left, he took her feelings with him. She couldn't care   
for anyone, she couldn't dislike anyone. She was just plain  
package. A pretty one but the item inside...there was nothing.  
Nothing, nothing, nothing. Completely empty inside. There was  
only one way to destroy the pain and to return the happiness:  
if the happiness returned. Everything would just disappear  
by itself and everything would be all right again. Like nothing  
ever happened. But it was too late for that. She had died already.  
It was just too late.   
Sasami reached into her pocket and pulled out a thick envelope.  
She didn't protect it, as if it were her own life like before.  
She clutched the envelope tightly with her finger and closed her  
eyes. She just had to do it. She had to destroy the past. As  
she heard a small ripping sound, someone tapped her shoulder.  
She opened her eyes and saw that there was a small rip in the  
envelope. She turned around and saw...her life. Her heart, her  
soul, her mind...her feelings. Gohan.  
"Hi, Sasami." he whispered. Tears filled Sasami's eyes as she  
hugged Gohan tightly. She cried on his chest, soaking his clothes   
and him, not minding.   
"Don't cry." Gohan said, stroking her hair. Sasami looked up.  
"I can't believe you're here..." she whispered.  
"I can't either." Gohan replied.  
"I thought you liked Videl."  
"I-I do but...I just want to say goodbye."  
Sasami's smile disappeared and she looked down at the ground.  
She pulled away from Gohan's hold and she turned around. She clutched  
the envelope in her hand.  
"What's the matter, Sasami? Did I say anything wrong?" Gohan asked.  
"N-no...yes, you did!" Sasami said, facing Gohan. There were  
tears in her eyes.   
"I wish you never came! Why did you have to do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Why do you have to..."  
"What?"  
Sasami couldn't say it. It was just too hard. She started to  
run towards the house but then, as she was passing Gohan, she  
suddenly stopped. Gohan grabbed her hand. She tried to pull herself  
free but Gohan's grip was too much for her.  
"It's about Videl, isn't it?" Gohan asked. Sasami could only nod.  
"Why do you care so much?" Gohan asked.  
"Because I...care about you." Sasami said.  
"I do too." Gohan said.  
"I love you, Gohan."  
"Well, I do too."  
"Not in your way... I know you deserve better, Gohan!"  
"I'm happy with Videl, Sasami. I like her and she likes me."  
"You're just too special!"  
"I know I'm not good enough for you."  
"You are! You are!"  
"No. YOU deserve better."  
"It doesn't matter what I deserve!"  
"Then that's the same thing with me. It doesn't matter."  
"I only meant that..."  
"No, Sasami. It's the same."  
Gohan let go of Sasami as she cried in his arms.  
"You told me once...that we would end up together, somehow." Sasami  
said. "How?"  
"I-I...don't...know."  
"Gohan?"  
"What is it, Sasami?"  
"Will you forget me?"  
"No! Never! I would NEVER do that."  
"Never?"  
"Never."  
Sasami put her hand in her pocket and hesitated for a while. Then  
she took out a handkerchief. She opened it up and let a small  
pill fall into her hand.  
"I want you...to have this." she said, giving the pill to Gohan.  
"What is it?" Gohan asked.  
"If you...if you take it, we can see each other again. It's   
Washu's invention and it will give you everlasting life. You  
won't get old and you won't die. Only if...you take it."  
"I... This is so much to receive. It's too much for me."  
"Then I'll have to say farewell then. May I have the pill?"  
"Well... No!"  
"What?"  
"I said no! You can't have it back."  
"Why not?"  
"Because...because you'll have to cut me open first!" Gohan   
popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it. Sasami jerked  
away in surprise but then smiled.  
"You look better when you're smiling." Gohan said. Sasami  
blushed.  
"Well..."  
"I guess we'll be seeing each other sometime." Gohan said.  
"Yes." Sasami said. She clutched the envelope in her hand.  
"We'll be seeing each other sometime. Sooner or later. But  
not now. Not yet. Just...sooner or later." 


	17. Royal Blood (Aeka and Vegeta's Point of ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 17 Royal Blood (Aeka and Vegeta's Point of View)  
  
  
My blood. His blood. Our blood. A combination that is so hard  
to admit to. Our. Only a word. Just a word? No. It's everything  
to me. This three letter word makes my life worth living. I  
would kill myself if that word did not exist. But it does and  
I stay living and breathing.   
Why is this so hard? Can't we just admit that we like each  
other and have a happy ending already? No. This universe is just  
so cruel and complex. Anything that simple could only be in a  
fairy tale. A princess and a prince fall in love and have a  
happy ending. The end. My life isn't that way. Of course, a  
princess and prince fall in love but then, the prince is the  
most stubborn prince in the universe and a few years later, he  
forgets about the princess he promised to marry and gets some  
other girl. No 'the end'. A beautiful story, if I do say so  
myself.   
  
  
I'm so confused. My mind aches with pain of such riddles. So  
much decisions. And I don't end up with what I want. I don't  
even know my choices.   
Ever since my planet was destroyed, I had to live in hardship.  
It was painful and long. I had to train and train. And fight and  
fight. Ever since Freeza died, my hardship became weaker. No more  
pain. Then Cell came and made my hardship strong. He died and  
weakened it once again. My hardship came back stronger and left  
weaker than it was before. My pain was disappearing. But then,   
it came so powerful that I could have died. The pain was so   
large that my body would have burst, trying to contain it. All  
that pain came from...one word. One word, from the lips of one  
that I...cared about. The word: never. Never. Such a small word,  
just with five letters in it. And yet such power. All from one  
woman: Aeka. Such pain it caused me when she said that we would  
never see each other again. Never.  
  
  
Never. I'll never see him again. But I couldn't do anything. He  
chose not to see me. I gave him so many chances and he didn't  
use any of them. He doesn't care about me. He probably never did.  
And he probably never will. Why did I have to fall in love with  
him? He's too stubborn. I was wrong. He didn't care for me at all.  
Not one bit. I was a fool to think he ever loved me. If he did,  
he wouldn't let me go. And Asahi...so happy to see him. He didn't  
want to talk to him. Not one word. I might as well go back to   
Jurai. I'll tell my father that Asahi has no father. My father  
will choose a fiance' for me and I'll be happy. At least my dear  
son will have someone to look up to. Why would he want to look  
up to Vegeta? All he wants to do is fight and nothing more.   
Whatever happened that night and the night years ago are just  
illusions; dreams. Not real, just illusions. Nothing more.  
  
  
How can I tell her? That I want just one moment to see her.  
Talk to her. Talk to him. I don't want to just dream about her  
anymore. It's too painful. I know it's a dream. I've had it  
every single night. A beautiful face blowing away with the wind  
and I, not being able to touch it. I need to see her. I feel as  
if something worse than death will get me if I don't see her,  
hear her, touch her, be with her. I am nothing without my Aeka.  
  
  
I can't stand it anymore. I have to go to Jurai today. In only  
a few hours. I have to see Vegeta. But how? I know I can get  
there easily but how would I tell him? How can I tell him how  
I feel? I did so in the past but now...it's just so hard. I can't  
even think about it. And what if I tell him about his...his  
blood? What would he do with his new found ability? Would he  
use it for the good of us or for his own desires? But I have  
to tell him. He has a right to know. No matter what he does. It's  
his life and sooner or later, he will find out. He will find  
out about his blood. Our blood. Our royal blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Confessions

---------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 18 Confessions  
  
  
Aeka looked out the window at Sasami. Sasami sat on a rock,  
looking at the lake for such a long time. She was probably  
daydreaming about Gohan. She had seen Gohan and Sasami talking  
outside. By the look on Sasami's face, Aeka figured out that   
she was in love with Gohan all along and it made some of her own  
pain leave her heart. Her sister was happy and that was good  
enough for her. She just hoped that Sasami didn't suffer the  
same pain that she had. Gohan was a nice boy and would never do  
anything bad to hurt the ones he cared for. Unlike Vegeta.  
All he cared about was himself. If he won this battle or not.  
But it was hard to believe that such a cruel man would bear three  
children to two women. He must have loved a little. But Aeka  
could not feel it. She did once before but now, all she could feel  
was pain. She stood up and made her way to Washu's lab. She stopped  
when she got to the door. Her hand was right above the handle,   
trembling. Aeka was too scared to even think about what would  
happen.   
[I have to talk to him.] she thought. Then she turned the handle  
and peeked inside.  
"Washu?" she called out.  
"I'm over here!" Washu replied. Aeka followed the voice and  
found Washu doing...something.  
"Washu, I would like to ask if I may use your dimensional tunnel?  
Just this once." Aeka said.  
"The dimensional tunnel? What for?" Washu asked.  
"I just need to get...in contact with...someone." Aeka replied.  
"Well, alright." Washu said. Washu took out her laptop and sat   
down. She did some things on her computer and out popped the  
star entrance. Washu set it down on the floor.  
"Well, where do you wanna go?"  
"Um...Capsule...Corp..."  
"Sure." Washu said, typing more things on her computer.  
"All set! Just go in there and you'll end up in Capsule Corporation  
...I hope."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing! Nothing! Just go on!"  
"Well, thank you very much, Washu." Aeka said, going through the  
star. Then Aeka found herself in the living room of the shed house.  
She stepped out of the shed. She bit her lower lip and inhaled  
deeply.  
[Well...here it goes.]   
Aeka walked over to the front door. Slowly. Step by step. It  
was as she were walking towards her death. Even worse. Then she  
stopped. She could sense a presence. She lowered her head and  
looked down at the ground. A strange feeling. A tingling feeling.  
Someone was watching her. She felt scared but also excited, in a   
way. She felt eyes looking down on her. Her breathing grew faster  
and she clasped her hands in an attempt to stop the shaking. She  
bit her lip to prevent the trembling. But her tries were in vain  
because the feeling was too intense. Chills went up her spine. She  
lifted her head and turned around. Nothing. She looked up and down  
and she found nothing. She couldn't see anything but she knew  
whatever was there was not yet gone. She could still feel the  
strange feeling. She just couldn't see. Just as Aeka was about to  
give up searching, she saw something. She saw dark, angry eyes  
staring at her from behind a tree.   
"Who...are you?" Aeka asked. There was no reply. The eyes just  
disappeared into the shadows.  
"Wait! Don't go!" Aeka pleaded. The was a long silence. Aeka could   
almost hear her heart, beating rapidly in her chest. Aeka put her  
hand to her chest and felt the thumping. It was quiet now but she  
could hear someone else's heart, beating as loudly as hers. It  
was that...person in the shadows.   
"Please, show yourself." Aeka said. Then a foot stuck out from  
the tree. Then a leg and soon, a body. Vegeta's body. He had on a  
mean glare but he also was blushing.  
"Uh...Lord...Vegeta..." Aeka said. Vegeta grunted and started  
to go away.   
"W-w-wait!" Aeka said, turning to Vegeta. Vegeta stopped and  
looked at her.  
"I...wanted to tell you something. Before I go." Aeka said.  
"All right, woman. Get on with it." Vegeta said. Aeka glared at  
him when as he said that. Then she softened and looked down on the  
ground.  
"Well...I...think you...should...know the truth..." Aeka said softly.  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.  
"Well...Asahi is...Asahi is your son..." Aeka started.  
"I know that!" Vegeta said. Aeka quickly looked up at him. He was  
saying that he was aware that Asahi, her son was his son.  
"Y-you do?" Aeka asked.  
"I'm not stupid!" Vegeta retorted.  
"Well...he...you then have mixed...blood...with me..." Aeka said.  
"What?!" Vegeta said.  
"My Jurain blood has mixed with yours!" Aeka said quickly, eyes   
closed. "Which means...you have the ability to live an everlasting  
life and cannot age."  
"I..."   
"It's true. And...I just wanted to inform you of that."  
Aeka bowed and went towards the shed. She stopped and looked  
back at Vegeta. Vegeta was looking down at his hands, still  
shocked. Shocked that he finally had immortality, like he dreamed  
of having. Not with the use of the Dragonballs but with use of a  
girl. Aeka clutched her chest. Tears were flowing down her cheeks  
as she saw her beloved in awe at his new found ability. He used  
her. He didn't plan on doing it but she felt like a used item.  
Once a very good thing to have and now a useless piece of junk.  
As Aeka was about to turn away, Vegeta looked up at her. Dark  
eyes looking at her own tear-filled ones. She turned around and  
ran into Vegeta's arms, whether he liked it or not. Instead of  
the push she expected, she felt strong arms wrap around her,  
protecting her. She buried her face in his embrace and cried.  
"I don't want to go..." Aeka whispered.  
"Then don't..." Vegeta's voice whispered into her ear.  
Aeka then didn't want to. She wanted to stay so badly. She  
wanted to stay in Vegeta's embrace for the rest of her life.   
But she couldn't. Aeka pulled away and wiped away her tears.  
"I have no reason to stay." Aeka said.  
"You do! You do!" Vegeta said.  
"No, I only have a reason to go." Aeka whispered. Vegeta lifted  
Aeka's chin.  
"Am I not reason enough?" he asked.  
"You're a reason to leave...forever." Aeka replied. Aeka put  
down Vegeta's arm and went into the shed.  
"Goodbye, my prince..." Aeka whispered.  
"I will search for you again, my princess..." Vegeta whispered  
back. Vegeta looked down at his hands. [My blood. Her blood. Our   
blood.]  
  
  
Tears rolled down the Star Goddess' cheek.  
"Hoshiko, Toshinen..." 


	19. Farewell, My Sweet (Aeka and Vegeta's Po...

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 19 Farewell, My Sweet (Aeka and Vegeta's Point of View)  
  
  
I have no reason to stay, it's as clear as can be. Vegeta has  
a family, he doesn't want his chance to see me again. Vegeta  
doesn't love me. But I need him so much. My heart aches for  
his touch. I will die if I don't see him once more. Maybe I'll  
...maybe...I just might...but...I...I...can't. If I am gone then...  
who will take care of Asahi? I just have to die. I could let  
Sasami tell Asahi stories at night. He has the whole universe  
to take care of him. I am just one person, one princess, one...  
mother. There is so much to live for. But there is so much to  
die because of. Do I live for Asahi or...die because of Vegeta?  
  
  
Eternal life...all mine. My wish. The reason I traveled all  
the way here. To get those Dragonballs and have immortality.  
I guess I have it already. Eternal life, flowing through my  
veins. I have no more reason to stay on this Earth except for  
my children. But why do I care about them? They have human  
blood and can't fight as good a Saiyajin such as myself. Why  
do I care so much? I was brought up to fight, not to have stupid  
emotions. The only thing I should feel is glory and pain. But  
I am prince so I shouldn't feel pain at all. Then why, right now,  
I feel as if I am dying...very painfully...  
  
  
I have to forget about him. Forget he never existed. I'll marry  
someone else and let him claim Asahi as his own. If I think  
about Vegeta then I will be thinking about my own death. The  
heart is the most important organ in the body, is it not? Vegeta  
will only take it and destroy it in no time at all. Why do I  
have to have feelings?! If I were born with Saiyajin blood like...  
like him, I would be too busy caring about fighting that  
any emotion would be terminated by mere instinct. But why did  
Vegeta care about me, if he did? He didn't want me to leave.  
His voice, so gentle. The most unexpected thing to do...ever.  
Even when his blood mixed with a race of people with so much  
emotions. I wonder if he still cares for me. But I'm only  
fantasizing. A stupid idea...I don't know...  
  
  
I know that I must forget her or I shall go crazy...but I can't.  
I never thought the toughest battle that I would ever fight would  
shed no blood but destroy the heart. Why am I thinking this?! I'm  
being...I am...emotional. I have no other way to describe it.   
Decently, at least. No word is descent. This is completely   
undescribable. I would die if any other living Saiyajin were   
alive and ever found out about this. A total disgrace. An  
enormous sacrifice. I couldn't bear the thought. Then why do I  
pray to have one single chance to express this...emotion?   
Something inside me is pounding to get out. I feel as if I should  
encourage that feeling and yet let it be ignored.  
  
  
I never knew my life would be this way. It's strange that I  
once was in love with Tenchi and now I am grieving over the pain  
Vegeta caused me. I want this to end! I can't just stand around  
waiting and hoping my true love will come by and the next thing  
you know, we're married. I could only hope. But hoping does nothing  
for me anymore! I've hoped for years that me and Vegeta would  
finally admit to each other...and I end up with a broken heart.  
Why didn't I realize sooner?! Vegeta was so stubborn back then.  
He still is now. I should stop trying to get him back. It's  
useless. I should have known that any promise Vegeta would make  
would be a hollow one. I had training for marriage, why can't I  
be trained for love?  
  
  
If I only remembered my promise, this would have never happened.  
Years ago, I promised I would think about getting married to her.  
I should have at least told her I could not marry her. I can't  
stand letting her having a broken heart...what am I saying?! I  
don't know why I think these things. I can't fall in love now,  
not ever. I am afraid this emotion is taking over me once again.  
I can't let this happen yet...I can't let my Aeka suffer from a  
broken heart...  
  
  
I do not know what to do anymore. I should never had stayed in  
Earth, ever. If I had stayed in Jurai, I would never fell in love  
with Tenchi, my parents would never know about Vegeta living  
on Earth and I wouldn't be here right now, confused. I don't  
know what to do, what to beleive, what to wish for, what to hope  
for, what to live for, what to...whatever... I just want Vegeta  
out of my life but...I need him. Yamucha might be right. I wanted  
him but I needed Vegeta. I want Vegeta to leave but...I...need  
to...I...need to kiss him. Right now. Any kiss would do. Just one.  
I can't fight it back. I would die if I didn't feel his touch  
once more. Just one more time...  
  
  
I need to kiss her. I just do. Why can't I take control of my  
body?! I don't want to kiss her but...I need...to...KILL SOMEBODY!  
I can't stand this! I need to kill but...I won't...I...can't.  
Aeka would think of me more as a monster. But why do I care?!  
I don't know...  
  
  
I've decided to end this misery. I will go back to Jurai, just  
as my father wishes. I will be gone in a few hours. I will erase  
the idea of going to Vegeta and telling him that I will not  
leave and I...I...care...for him... No, I cannot care for him.  
It's useless to care for someone who will not return your feelings.  
I learned so much from Tenchi. Tenchi will only think of me as   
another person. The most he can feel for me is friendship. It's  
just silly to waste all your emotions into a person who will not  
give at least half of those emotions back. Vegeta wouldn't give back  
one drop of emotion. He's too stubborn, cold-hearted. I should  
learn not to fall in love with just anyone. Vegeta is worthless  
as anything but a heartbreaker. His planet is gone so how could  
he be a prince? He has no one to fight for so how could he be a  
good warrior? Worthless. Just worthless...like me...  
  
  
I know who I should kill: myself. I'm better off dead. But it  
seems that I already am dead. No, I am not dead. I feel something  
worse than death. Unmentionable. I can't say what it is.   
It's true what they say, I am stubborn. Therefore, I refuse to  
say the feeling I have now. I don't even want to say I have  
feelings. Whatever this is will go away. It's just nonsense.  
Everything I've been thinking was nonsense. Feelings, emotions,  
care, love,...heartbreak...  
  
  
I'm going back to Jurai for certain. I will. Not 'I might', I will.  
I have to leave the past behind and I will think of my son's   
future. Asahi needs a father and I will get one for him...whoever  
it is. My father will pick out a husband. I had too many chances  
to decide my future and I messed them all up. I'm just hopeless.  
I'll let my life be decided by the righteous people. The ones  
who know what to do. My father, my mother, the Jurai Royal Council,  
anyone who can find a better future than what I aim for.   
I will just say farewell to the Earth and get a better life.  
A life without heartbreak. 


	20. Life Without Heartbreak

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 2O Life Without Heartbreak  
  
  
Aeka looked out the window of her room.  
[My last day on Earth.] Aeka thought.  
She stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Sasami was  
making some cookies for the journey and for the rest to have.  
"Hello, Aeka!" Sasami said cheerfully. Aeka looked at her  
younger sister in confusion. Why was she so happy?  
"You seem happy today, Sasami." Aeka said.  
"Oh, that's just nothing!" Sasami replied.  
"Aren't you a bit disappointed that we're leaving?"   
"Of course!"   
"Huh?"  
"It's just that something happened and I'm too happy to be sad!"  
"Huh?"  
"I just can't explain it. I just...can't describe it."  
"All right..."  
Aeka left the kitchen with a look of consternation. But she  
did understand her sister a bit. Just a little bit. Then she  
figured it out: Gohan. Of course it was Gohan! Aeka smiled,  
knowing her sister finally found someone to love. Aeka was glad  
for her sister but she was a bit envious too. Aeka went outside.  
A tear trickled down her cheek as she saw what she was leaving  
and remembered what she left.  
  
  
Sasami put back the lid of the cookie jar after putting in  
the last cookie and a little note. Sasami went outside to look  
for Ryo-Ohki.  
"Ryo-Ohki!!!" she called out. Nothing.  
"Ryo-Ohki, where are you?!" Nothing. Sasami waited and then went  
to look for Ryo-Ohki.  
"Where could she be?" Sasami wondered. Then she heard some  
hopping sounds.   
"Ryo-Ohki?" she asked. Ryo-Ohki popped out of the bushes with  
a letter tied to her back.  
"There you are, Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami exclaimed.  
"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Ryo-Ohki said.  
"What's this tied to your back?" Sasami wondered, untieing the  
letter.  
  
Dear Sasami,  
I found Ryo-Ohki at the bus stop home and I wanted to make  
a note before I left. I'm really going to miss you and I left   
my golden yen on the ground so I'll always remember Okayama and  
you. I buried it near the bus stop sign. I hope that we see  
each other again. I'll always remember you, I promise.  
  
Love,  
Gohan  
  
Sasami quickly folded back the letter after reading it and  
ran to the bus stop. Ryo-Ohki followed.  
"Ryo-Ohki, do you know where Gohan's gold yen is?" Sasami asked.  
"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki replied as she began digging up a hole by  
the bus stop sign. Ryo-Ohki took out a 1O yen piece. But it  
wasn't gold. It was just the plain color. Sasami pulled the  
yen piece from Ryo-Ohki's mouth.  
"Oh well. At least I can buy a snack with this." Sasami said. Then  
she noticed that Ryo-Ohki scratched the yen with her teeth. Sasami  
saw a color difference. Sasami went back to the house and took  
out a knife and started scratching the yen piece. It was gold.  
Sasami smiled in relief and place the golden yen near her heart.  
"Oh, Gohan!" she giggled.  
  
  
Asahi brushed off the dirt on his robes. He went up the trail.  
"Meow!" he heard. Asahi turned around and saw Ryo-Ohki hopping  
towards him.  
"Hey, Ryo-Ohki!" Asahi called out. When Ryo-Ohki reached him,  
she hopped on to his shoulder. Asahi continued up the trail.  
Then he saw a figure in the distance. He ran towards it. It was  
his mother.  
"Mother!" he called out. Aeka turned to him. Asahi ran into  
Aeka's arms.  
"What are you doing out here, Asahi?" she asked.  
"I wanted to play!" Asahi replied. "What are YOU doing here?"  
"Oh, I'm just enjoying the scenery." Aeka said.  
"Can I enjoy the scenery with you?" Asahi asked.  
"All right." Aeka said. Asahi sat down on the ground but then  
Aeka picked him up.  
"Don't get your clothes dirty!" Aeka scolded.  
"Sorry, mother." Asahi said. Aeka smiled and continued looking  
at the scenery.  
"Mother?" Asahi asked.  
"What is it, Asahi?" Aeka asked.  
"Why do we have to leave?"   
"Your grandfather wants us to come back home."  
"But this is home, mother."  
"Our home planet, Jurai."  
"But I didn't see father yet."  
"Don't you want to see Jurai again?"  
"I really like Earth. I don't want to go. Not at least until I  
see my father."  
"Wouldn't you want a new father?"  
"A new father?"  
"Yes. He's back on Jurai. I know you'll love him."  
"But how about my father, Vegeta? Don't you like him anymore?"  
Aeka was speechless. She dropped on her knees in front of Asahi.  
"What's wrong, mother?" Asahi asked, worriedly. Aeka looked up at  
him with a smile.  
"Oh, Asahi. I love you so much." Aeka said.  
"I love you too a lot." Asahi replied.  
"But if we stay here on Earth and you choose Vegeta to be your  
father, you will never feel a father's love."  
"Why not? What are you talking about, mother?"  
"Your father, Vegeta is already married to someone else and  
he has other children."  
"I can share him."  
"But I cannot. It would just be wrong if I married him."  
"You don't have to."  
"But if I do not get married, I will have to marry the other  
man back in Jurai. You and Sasami will then have to come with me."  
"Well..."  
"I'm sorry, Asahi."  
"Don't be sorry, mother. We're going back to Jurai and meet my  
new father!"  
Aeka held her son's small hands with her own.   
"Thank you, Asahi."  
Asahi lifted Aeka from the ground.  
"Don't get your clothes dirty. You want to look good for father,  
don't you?"  
  
  
"It's really goodbye, isn't it, Tenchi?" Aeka said.  
"Of course not. Just think of it as going back to work." Tenchi  
said. Aeka smiled and gave Tenchi a nod. Aeka, Sasami and Asahi  
walked towards the ship.  
"Bye! Take care of yourselves! Come back soon!" Tenchi called out.  
"I'll see you sometime!" Sasami replied.  
"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki said.  
"Bye, Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami said. The three bowed as they boarded the  
ship. Sasami and Asahi settled themselves. Aeka put on the screen  
and slowly watched the Earth fade away.  
"i'm just going back to work." she whispered to herself. "Someday,  
I will have my vacation. Someday, I will come back to find him."  
  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to let out a punch, he suddenly stopped.  
[She's gone.] he thought. Vegeta sat down on a chair. [She  
really meant it.]   
Vegeta crossed his arms then spotted the scar where he cut  
himself. Then something suddenly flowed through him. Vegeta  
couldn't help but smile. Not an evil grin. Just a smile. He  
knew she'd come back because there would always be a connection.  
She would come back to him because they shared the same blood.  
  
  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
